


we dont need more group chats

by Jo_Ji



Series: slip into the group chat life [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 'seoksoon are the root of all problems' - jeonghan probably, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, F/M, M/M, chat fic, slightly less crack than the first one but still
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo_Ji/pseuds/Jo_Ji
Summary: Minghao and Junhui still love each other even when there are 1300 miles between them.Hansol still doesn't make sense.Nobody thinks Seungkwan is a baby yet they still treat him like one.Chan is a good child (or well, he is to his older brothers)Jeonghan is a thot for one man.Seokmin and Soonyoung are 'soulbros™'.Mingyu and Wonwoo are gross™.Jihoon isstillangry all the time and Seungcheol still thinks its cute.And Jisoo still believes he's the normal one. Spoiler Alert - He's not.





	1. bros and dudes

**Author's Note:**

> IM BACK BITCHES
> 
>  
> 
> i wasnt even gone that long lol  
> this has also been in my drafts for forever so  
> it was gonna delete itself so here i am

** Tuesday 5:07 am **

 

_**smileman dk created a group chat** _

 

_**smileman dk added hoshie, college kid, king of frogs and 9 others** _

 

  ** _smileman dk named the group chat 'bros and dudes'_**

 

_bros and dudes (13)_

 

_smileman dk logged on_

 

 **smileman dk:** WELCOME EVERYONE

 **smileman dk:** TO THE GREATEST GROUP CHAT ALIVE

 **smileman dk:** leave yo hats at the door and comeon in

 

_smileman dk logged off_

 

* * *

  **Tuesday 7:01 am**

 

_bros and dudes (13)_

 

_producer logged on_

 

 **producer:** the fuck is this 

 **producer:** why do we have yet ANOTHER group chat

 

_hoshie logged on_

 

 **hoshie:** lolol babe what is this

 

_college kid logged on_

 

 **college kid:** oh another group chat??

 

_king of frogs logged on_

_jeju boi™ logged on_

_scoops logged on_

_drake stan logged on_

_jerry logged on_

 

 **jerry:** it's like 6am in china im not ready for another group chat 

 **jerry** : seokmin

 **jerry:** why does this exist

 

 **drake stan:** bros and dudes

 **drake stan:** that sounds familiar lol

 

_ickle pickle logged on_

 

 **ickle pickle:** Hello!

 **ickle pickle** : Wait, why is my name ickle pickle?

 

_angevil logged on_

 

 **angevil:** ah

 

_angevil logged off_

 

 **ickle pickle:** What

 

 **jeju boi™:** it was jeonghan

 

 **ickle pickle:** Oh

 **ickle pickle:** He's acting as though we don't live together lol

 

_angevil logged on_

 

 **angevil** : no idea what youre talking bout

 

 **scoops:** wait whats going on

 **scoops:** WAIt bros and dudes

 **scoops:** where have i heard that 

 

_smileman dk logged on_

 

 **smileman dk** : is everyone here yet?

 

 **jeju boi™:** i dont think gyu or wonwoo are on yet,,,

 

 **smileman dk:** oh ok

 

_smileman dk logged off_

 

 **jeju boi™:** what even is going on

 

 **jerry:** someone call gyu and wonwoo and wake them up

 

 **hoshie:** illd do it

 

* * *

** Tuesday 7:34 am **

 

_INCOMING CALL FROM SOONYOUNG_

 

_CALL ACCEPTED_

 

"Hey, Wonwoo, where are you? Did you see-"

 

"Hey- ah..."

 

"Mingyu? Why do you have Wonwoo's phone?" 

 

"Oh, um, Wonwoo is a little busy- nnh- at-at the moment so I picked up the phone."

 

"You, uh, you sound out of breath. What's that about?"

 

"No reason, just sorta- wha- mh! Shit- sorry, just doing something-"

 

_"G-Gyu, turn the phone- Ah! Hang up... hmm~"_

 

"Um, Mingyu, was-was that Wonwoo? What are you two doing-"

 

"Wonwoo, ba- wai- ah, shit..."

 

"OH, MY GOD. YOU SICK FUCKERS."

 

_CALL ENDED_

 

* * *

**Tuesday 7:40 am**

_bros and dudes (13)_

 

 **hoshie:** end me

 **hoshie:** those fuckers answered the phoen while FIUCKING

 

 **jeju boi™:** oh poor soonyoung

 

 **hoshie:** my poor innocent ears

 **hoshie** : y would they do this to me ;-;

 **hoshie:** all ive ever been is a good child of god and then they do this to me

 **hoshie:** horrible

 **hoshie:** absolutely horrible

 

 **king of frogs** : lol didnt wonwoo tell u he was going round ours?

 

 **hoshie:** ....

 **hoshie:** ye

 **hoshie:** WAIT Y DIDNt U TELL ME THEY WERE ELOPING

 

 **scoops:** eloping 

 

 **king of frogs:** i didnt wanna listen to them fuck so i crashed at seokmin and seungkwan's place

 **king of frogs:** wonwoo isnt loud but gyu is and idw listen to my best friend grunt lol

 

 **jeju boi™:** ew im imagining it

 **jeju boi™:** EW 

  

 **drake stan:** babe why would u imagine it

 

 **jeju boi™:** I HAVE AN OVERACTIVE IMAGINATION OK LEAVE ME ALONE

 

 **angevil:** soonyoung can you text your boyfriend and force him onto the group chat

 **angevil:** i feel like wonwoo and gyu might not be on for a while so

 **angevil:** hurry

 **angevil:** it

 

_housewife logged on_

_whipped logged on_

 

 **angevil:** up

 **angevil:** oh

 

 **housewife:** hello everyone!!!! 

 

 **hoshie** : i hate u mingew

 

 **housewife:**  

 

 **jerry** : omg look at gyu's instagram

 

* * *

**Tuesday 7:54 am**

**ta11m1ng**

_Liked by **won_wowi.e, d1no._chan** and **4,032 others**_

**ta11m1ng** i love @won_wowi.e so much he's beautiful no matter what time of the day it is. my adorable little teddy bear

_view all 2,032 comments_

**won_wowi.e** lol when did you even take this picture

 **d1no._chan** even tho you traumatised soonyoung, youre still adorable 

 **h0shi._.m0shi** I HATE U 2 SO MUCH GET FUCKED

 

* * *

**Tuesday 7:56 am**

_bros and dudes (13)_

 

 **jeju boi™:** im in tears im laughing so hard

 

 **ickle pickle:** Why are you like this Kim Mingyu

 

 **housewife:**  

 

 **hoshie:** end urself

 

_smileman dk logged on_

 

 **smileman dk:** IS EVERYONE ON NOW

 

 **jerry:** YES EVERYONE IS ON NOW TELL US WHATS GOING ON

 

 **smileman dk:** ; ) ; why are u shouting at me

 

 **jerry:** cos

 **jerry:** nevermind

 

 **hoshie** : babe whats going on

 

 **smileman dk:** ok so

 **smileman dk:** exactly 5 years ago minghao made a group chat, named it 'bros and dudes' and told us we're gonna share memes

**smileman dk:**

**smileman dk:** he did this so he could find the perfect meme to get with an attractive upperclassman he knew

 **smileman dk:** it worked obvs since 

**smileman dk:**

**smileman dk:** and tehyre adorable and i love them

 **smileman dk:** so i made this group chat named bros and dudes to CELEBRATE the original amazing beautiful awesome group chat that brought all 13 of us together

 **smileman dk:** MINGHAO

 

 **king of frogs:** what

 

 **smileman dk:** i love u

**smileman dk:**

**smileman dk:** thank u

 **smileman dk:** if it werent for u half of us wouldnt even be friends

 **smileman dk** : everyone give our boy minghao a round of applause

 

 **drake stan:** clap clap clap

 

 **ickle pickle:** Clap, clap. Well done, Minghao! You're amazing :)

 

 **hoshie:** CLAP CLAP CLAP THANK U HAO

 

 **jeju boi™:**  clap clap if it werent for your weird ass group chat i wouldnt know the amazing power couple that is junhao

 

 **jerry:** CLAP MY BABY DOES THE BEST SHIT I LOVE YOU SO MUCH

 

 **king of frogs** : wow thx guys i appreciate it im glad tat people are finally seeing my potential

 

 **producer:** so now we have to use THIS groupchat instead of the six other ones?

 

 **smileman dk:** YEP

 

 **producer:** what the fuck

 **producer:** Why

 

 **smileman dk:** because

 

 **producer:** But we don't 

 **producer:** need

 **producer:** more

 

 **hoshie:** OMG WONWOO WHY THE FUCK ARE U NOT AT WORK YET THE CAFE OPENED LIKE 5 MINUTES AGO

 **hoshie:** EVERYONE ELSE IS HERE

 **hoshie:** EVEN SEOKMIN SHOWED UP A COUPLE MINS AGO GET UR NON EXISTENT ASS HERE AND DO SOME WORK

 **hoshie:** GOD EVEN HANSOL WAS EARLY

 

 **producer** : group chats

 **producer:** what the fuck soonyoung don't interrupt me

 

 **whipped:** I'll be there in a moment

 

 **hoshie:** jeez u should be glad that ur boss is ur best friend dude

 

_drake stan logged off_

_scoops logged off_

_smileman dk logged off_

 

 **angevil:** ah i wanted to ask cheol something

 **angevil:** hey hoon

 

 **producer:** what

 

 **angevil:** can you ask cheol to text me later i wanna ask him for some work out tips

 

 **producer:** yeah sure

 **producer** : he's seeing one of his clients at the moment so i'll ask later

 

 **ickle pickle:** Wait, does he still have that client? The blonde one?

 

 **producer:** yea

 

 **angevil:** OH MY GOD HE STILL DOES FITNESS INSTRUCTOR SHIT WITH THAT HO SAMANTHA? 

 **angevil:** i fucking hate samantha shes such an annoying fuck

 **angevil:** i had the misfortune of being stuck in teh same room as the two while cheol was doing his JoB

 **angevil:** and she did a squat doing that annoying 'seXy' voice asking 'am i doing it right'? she even bit her lips

 **angevil:** StOp being so desperate go get yourself a man who isnt whipped for some shithead named lee jihoon like what

 **angevil:** it was kinda funny tho cos cheol just, not even looking at her, went 'yea sure looks good'

 **angevil:** yes cheol reject that desperate fuck

 

 **jeju boi™:** ok well im gonna go back to work cos i honestly have no idea what just happened

 **jeju boi™:** see you guys later lol

 

_jeju boi™ logged off_

 

 **hoshie:** yea im gonna go too 

 **hoshie:** WONWOO GET UR SKINNY ASS TO WORK

 

 **housewife:** can i say somethign

 

 **hoshie:** waht

 

 **housewife** : the statement of wonwoo not having an ass is wrong

 **housewife:** that man has one  ass 

 

 **hoshie:** NOPE FUCK OFF U DISGUSTING BOOOOOOYYYYYYY

 

_hoshie logged off_

 

 **housewife:** lol

 

 **whipped:** babe, you need to stop

 **whipped:** also thank you for saying that about my ass

 

_whipped logged off_

 

**king of frogs:**

 

_king of frogs logged off_

 

 **housewife:** im proud of myself

 

_housewife logged off_

 

 **college kid:** sighs

 

 **producer:** what's up, chan?

 

 **college kid:** i dont think ill ever get tired of how weird all 13 of us are

 

 **producer:** i sure do

 **producer:** cos i bloody am

 

_producer logged off_

_ickle pickle logged off_

_angevil logged off_

 

 **college kid:** i love these group chats

 

_college kid logged off_

 

 **jerry:** ...

 **jerry:** what even is going on with these guys

j **erry:** im going back to sleep its to early to be up

 

_jerry logged off_

 

* * *

**Tuesday 6:05 pm**

 

**s_coops**

_Liked by **h0shi._.m0shi, 1004_hannie** and **1,303 others**_

**s_coops** my baby boy @w0_0zi being all adorable  <3 <3

_view all 405 comments_

**w0_0zi** i hate you

 **s_coops** @w0_0zi  <33333 <3 love u baby

 **m00n_prince** you two are so cute oml

 

__ **1004_hannie**

_liked by **d1no._chan, won_wowi.e** and **5,042 others**_

**1004_hannie** @josh00a gets so flustered when the camera gets up close ahhh  <3 hes so cute i love him

_view all 1,504 comments_

**josh00a** Awe!  <3 I love you too @1004_hannie <33

 **d1no._chan** i love my dads

 

**buy_my_.mixtapes**

_Liked by **ta11m1ng, xu_mingha0** and **3,043 others**_

**buy_my_.mixtapes** that ass 

_view all 432 comments_

**b00tiful** babe why

 **ta11m1ng** yes hansol get it

 **xu_mingha0** Yes BooooOOOOI

 

_seok_mean_

_Liked by **1004_hannie, josh00a** and **5,043 others**_

**seok_mean** spotted baby hamster @h0shi._.m0shi eating food

_view all 2,054 comments_

**josh00a** I honestly love these two

 **h0shi._.m0shi** BABE I LOVE U SO MUCH UR THE LOVE OF MY LIIIIFFFFEEE  <3<3<3

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i missed this *wipes away tear*
> 
> nah but seriously i love writing this
> 
> btw those pics at the end were taken from @svtbfedits  
> the pics are adorable and i love them and you should follow them 
> 
> thank thank for the read  
> love you <3


	2. HE DIED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive had to write this chapter 3 times now omg
> 
> i got a little frustrated soit might not be that great

** Sunday 9:13 pm **

**xu_mingha0**

_Liked by **m00n_prince, josh00a** and **13,493 others**_

**xu_mingha0**  You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me. Well, sentence me to another life.

_view all 6,532 comments_

**m00n_prince**  babe what does that even mean lol

 **h0shi._.m0shi** i didnt know theyre making a new chucky film

 **josh00a** You're doing great, sweetie! Keep it up, Minghao! :)

 **1004_hannie** @josh00a? babe why?

 **ta11m1ng** XU MINGHAO WHERE TF ARE YOU IVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU STOP BEING EMO AND PICK UP YOUR FUCKING PHONE

 

* * *

**Monday 9:04 pm**

_bros and dudes (13)_

 

 **smileman dk:** no lol

 

 **housewife:** ok then whats your type

 

 **smileman dk:** what type

 

 **housewife:** omg 

 **housewife:** YOUR BLOOD TYPE

 

 **smileman dk:** oh red

 

 **housewife:** i

 **housewife:** i cant even get angry cos this is just sad

 

_whipped logged on_

 

 **whipped:** lol i just watch junhui fall over on skype cos Minghao sent him a message

 **whipped:** He's crying because he hit his knee on the desk

 

* * *

**Monday 9:32 pm**

_soonyoung can you like please just be quiet (4)_

 

_finerchina logged on_

 

 **finerchina:** OH MY FUCKNG GOD YOU WOULD NEVER BELIVE HWAT HAPPENED

 

_(ノ^_^)ノsoonie＼(^ω^＼) logged on_

 

 **(ノ^_^)ノsoonie＼(^ω^＼):** WHAT

 

 **finerchina:** HAVE YOU SEEN MINGHAO TODAY

 

 **(ノ^_^)ノsoonie＼(^ω^＼):** NO HES BEEN INSIDE All DAY

 

_uji logged on_

 

 **uji:** god your username sucks Soonyoung

 

 **(ノ^_^)ノsoonie＼(^ω^＼):** DONT BE MEAN

 **(ノ^_^)ノsoonie＼(^ω^＼):** DID SOMETHING HAPPEN WITH MINGHAO

 

 **finerchina** : YES SOMETHING HAPPENED WITH MINGHAO AND I WATN TO END MYSELF

 

_wonwoo shakespeare logged on_

 

 **(ノ^_^)ノsoonie＼(^ω^＼):** WHATD HE DO

 

 **finerchina:** HE DIED

 

 **(ノ^_^)ノsoonie＼(^ω^＼):** WHAT 

 **(ノ^_^)ノsoonie＼(^ω^＼):** MINGAHO DIED WHAT OMG JUNHUO WAHATDO U MEAN 

 

 **finerchina:** *DYED

 

 **(ノ^_^)ノsoonie＼(^ω^＼)** : oh

 

 **finerchina:** HE DYED 

 **finerchina:** HIS HAIR

 **finerchina:** FUCKING

 **finerchina:** BLACK

 

 **wonwoo shakespeare:** gasp

 

 **finerchina:** SHUT THE FUCK UP WONWOO YOU ALREADY KNEW YOUVE BEEN LAUGHING AT MY PAIN FOR AGES

 

 **wonwoo shakespeare:** yeah lol

 

 **(ノ^_^)ノsoonie＼(^ω^＼):** SEND PICS

 

**finerchina:**

**finerchina:** his hair looks so soft i wanna run my fingers through it

 **finerchina** : IM THIS FUCKING CLOSE TO COMING TO KOREA AND SEEING THIS SHIT IN PERSON

 

 **wonwoo shakespeare:** Too bad you can't.

 

 **finerchina:** ...

 

 **wonwoo shakespeare** : Junhui, you can't come to Korea you have to go to college

 

 **finerchina:** ...

 

 **wonwoo shakespeare:** Junhui.

 

 **uji:** dude you can't come to korea you legit live in china

 

 **wonwoo shakespeare:** You have work

 

 **finerchina:** DO YOU THINK I CARE ABOUT WORK WHEN MY BOYFRIEND IS OUT THERE WALKING THE STREETS IN KOREA LOOKING LiKE AN ENTIRE FUCKING MEAL

 

 **wonwoo shakespeare** : And you can't just fly all the way to Korea!

 

 **finerchina:** FuCKiNG WaTCH ME

 

 **wonwoo shakespeare:** Junhui wait

_finerchina logged off_

 

 **wonwoo shakespeare:** JuNHUI

 **wonwoo shakespeare:** for fuck's sake.

 

* * *

  **Tuesday 4:17 pm**

_bros and dudes (13)_

 

 **jeju boi™:** seokmin, you're annoying

 

 **smileman dk:** ?? dude im korean

 

 **jeju boi™:** ...

 

_jeju boi™ logged off_

 

 **smileman dk:** whatd i do

 

_producer logged on_

 

 **producer:** So

 **producer:** i asked Seungcheol to put on some noodles before i got back and

 **producer:** I mean, I know Cheol isn't AMAZING at cooking but honestly?

 **producer:** This is just...

**producer:**

**producer:** how

 

 **hoshie:** im in ters icant what the fuck how do u fuck up ramen that bad

 

 **angevil:** what the actual fuck cheol

 

 **ickle pickle:** And I thought Jeonghan was bad at cooking.

 

 **scoops:** i honestly dont know why i even own a phoen when the only thing it sends me is messages ATTACKING ME

 **scoops:** YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOURE MEANT TO PUT WATER INTO THE NOODLES

 

 **producer** : ?

 **producer:** ok

 **producer:** does anyone know how i unsubscribe from life?

 

* * *

**Wednesday 10:34 pm**

_from seoul to shenzhen (2)_

 

 **junie:** BABE WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME

 

 **hao:** ?

 

 **junie:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN '?' 

 **junie:** YOURE KILLING ME

 

 **hao:** what im confused

 

 **junie:** !!!!!

**junie:**

**junie:** you look so good 

 **junie** : im so fucking jealous of all those plebs who get to see you whenever you go outsid

 **junie:** those fuckers dont deserve to look at my hao

 

 **hao** : lol im embracing my inner emo

 

 **junie:** your inner emo is hot as fuck

 

 **hao:** ik lol

 **hao:** hows stuff with u

 

 **junie:** i almost forgot to mention this!

 **junie:** one of my chinese friends asked me to some modelling for her

 

 **hao:** are u cheating on me

 

 **junie** : ! NO NEVER

 **junie:** i live for xu minghao only

 **junie:** plus its a girl

 

 **hao:** bet she isnt as good as me

 

 **junie:** you bet lol

 **junie:** no one is better than my beautiful amazing pretty handsome adorable lovely delightful charming hao hao ヾ(◍’౪`◍)ﾉﾞ♡

 

 **hao:** yk ur ruining my emo look 

 

 **junie:** yea well youre also my sexy  seductive desirable alluring hao

 

**hao:** thanks babe

 

**junie:** you're welcome babe :)

**hao** : babe what it says uve been typing for the past two minutes

 

**junie:** do you wanna

**junie:** face time?

 

**hao** : its like 11

**hao:** why

 

**junie:** i may or may not be incredibly turned on by the fact you have black hair and i really wanna see your face because my imagination will never be able to do you justice

 

**hao** : o

**hao:** k

 

* * *

**Saturday 6:46 am**

**h0shi._.m0shi**

****

_Liked by **josh00a, xu_mingha0** and **3,034 others**_

**h0shi._.m0shi** i need to get him up for work but i dont wanna he looks so cute ;0;

_view all 565 comments_

**ta11m1ng** boss you better not fucking let seokmin sleep in is2g

 **b00tiful** no matter how cute you two are, i will never forget the noises you fuckers made last night

 

* * *

**Monday 2:05 pm**

**josh00a**

_Liked by **ta11m1ng, s_coops** and **7,604 others**_

**josh00a** the sun basking in the sun 

_view all 2,303 comments_

**1004_hannie**    love you baby @josh00a

 **d1no._chan** gross

 **1004_hannie** gasp @josh00a our son is rebelling

 **josh00a** It's normal, sweetheart. He's in college now.

 

**ta11m1ng**

_Liked by **won_wowi.e, seok_mean** and **12,543 others**_

**ta11m1ng** this nerd saw a pile of harry potter books in this weird ass bookshop, gasped loud and went 'oh my babies'. i want to marry this man

_view all 3,043 comments_

**seok_mean** mingyu getting all this nerd dick over here and my boyfriend wont even kiss me on the cheek ;-;

 **h0shi._.m0shi** @seok_mean I HAVE A COLD I DONT WANNA GIVE IT TO YOU

 **won_wowi.e** maybe i want to marry you too, mingyu

 

* * *

**Monday 2:38 pm**

_bros and dudes (13)_

 

_housewife logged on_

 

 **housewife:** ITS OFFICIAL JIM MINGYU IS DEAD

 **housewife:** *KIM MINGYU

 

_hoshie logged on_

 

 **hoshie:** omg jim mingyu

 

**hoshie changed housewife's name to jim mingyu**

 

 **jim mingyu:** for gods sake

 

_jim mingyu logged off_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second insta pic is by @svtbfarchive on twitter


	3. get a room you gross boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY YO WADDUP
> 
> lol this description has changed like 3 times cos ive lost the motivation to update this 3 times at like 3 different points in the last few months
> 
> anyway im sorry fo rbeing distant from yall  
> ik ive been a bad fanfic writer  
> i feel bad for abandoning my baby  
> im writing this on the 6th of june and it probably wont be released until like the 37th of octember  
> get it?  
> cos that date doesn't exist?  
> lol im so QUIRKY AND cOol  
> ah lol idk  
> anyway thanks for being patient 
> 
> I've seriously wanted to update this for a while but I've been busy with exams and revision and all that but on the 15th of JUNE I WILL BE FREE (meaning my last day of high school is on the 15th)  
> on the 17th i get to see Monsta x eyeyeyeyeyeyey ;))))  
> (this will probs be out after i see them lol)  
> im  
> im a busy 16 yr old ok ive got  
> maths revision to put aside and ignore  
> nah jk I've been revising hard for the last 4ish weeks and I just haven't been very, yk, motivated to write this? or anything? i will update more once I leave high school since I will have NoThIng to do. I will legit have THREE MoNTHS until I go to college and I do have some things to do during those 3 months (like this weird character building thing for 4 weeks where I will meet friends and BUILD MY CHARACTER AND NOT BE A LASZY SHIT I REPEAT I WILL NOT BE A L A Z Y S H I T... lol thats a lie)  
> ANYway  
> I hope you guys can wait for like another week or so for this all to be sorted out and I can work on my baby moer  
> that sounds weird  
> well whatever  
> thanks guys <3

**Sunday 5:06 pm**

_bip boppers (5)_

 

_scoups logged on_

 

 **scoups:** chan you fuck

 

_dino logged on_

 

 **dino** : ? What???

**scoups:** you know what

 

 **dino:** I actually?? don't??? tho??/

 

_gyu logged on_

 

 **scoups:** well you should know

 

 **dino:** well i dont so whats going on

 

 **scoups** : ! YOU TOLD JOSH THAT 'THE INCIDENT'

 

 **gyu** : that sounds so dodgy seungcheol

 

 **dino:** what incident????

 

_wonwoo logged on_

 

 **wonwoo** : do you mean that time you got drunk and told us that your biggest kink is jihoon calling you good boy while you have sex?

 

 **gyu:** chokes on water

 **gyu:** WHAT

_hvc logged on_

 

 **hvc:** what did i just log on to

 

 **scoups:** WONWOO WTF

 

 **gyu:** this is amazing

 **gyu:** im telling hao

 

 **scoups:** DONT YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT

 

 **gyu** : lol too late

_scoups logged off_

 

 **wonwoo:** lol Gyu, you might wanna log off if you want to keep your fingers

 

 **gyu:** WhAt

 

_gyu logged off_

 

 **hvc:** lol wtf

 

 **dino:** og yea hansol?

 

 **hvc** : ?

 

 **dino:** did something happen between you and seungkwan?

 

 **hvc:** no i dont think so why??

 

 **dino:** Oh well

 **dino** : idk he just looked kinda down when he came to watch us at practice today

 

 **hvc:** was seokmin there?

 

 **dino:** no, why?

 

 **hvc:** oh

 **hvc:** seungkwan said he was going to hang out with seokmin today

 **hvc:** idk maybe he changed his mind

 

 **dino:** probably

 **dino:** ok gtg my friends want me 

 **dino:** ttygl

 

 **hvc:** see ya dude

 

_dino logged off_

_hvc logged off_

 

 **wonwoo:** omg what

 **wonwoo:** Verkwan drama??

 **wonwoo:** i feel like im in an alternate universe

 **wonwoo** : lol now i'm just talking to myself

 

_wonwoo logged off_

 

* * *

**Sunday 8:56 pm**

_INCOMING VIDEO CALL FROM JUNIE <3_

 

_CALL ACCEPTED_

 

"The fuck do you want?"

 

Junhui faked a gasp, covering his mouth with his hand. "How could you? I've only ever been a supportive boyfriend and you're just gonna disrespect me like that? I can't-"

 

"Babe, stop," Minghao interrupted with a grin, shifting on his bed so he could move the phone closer to his face. "What's up?"

 

"Nothing much," Junhui said quietly, smiling into the camera. "I just wanted to see your face."

 

Minghao, with narrowed eyes, made a face. "Are you horny or something? If you are, you can just tell me 'cause I'll-"

 

"No, no!" Junhui pouted with a blush. "I mean, I'd gladly do that if you wanted but I just wanted to talk." He brought the phone close to his face before moving it back away, his grin growing wider. "You look cute in glasses, Hao Hao."

 

Minghao smiled and nodded, pushing up the large glasses with a finger. "Gyu bought them for Wonwoo but they didn't suit him so he took the lenses out and gave them to me." Junhui hummed, listening intently. Minghao was quiet for a moment before taking a deep breath. "Babe," Minghao started, chewing on his bottom lip. "You're... leaving college soon, right?" 

 

The older male visibly perked up and, even through the grainy screen, Minghao could see his eyes shine with excitement. "Yep!" He said, popping the 'p'. "I'm so excited! I've already made plans to come back to Korea as  _soon_ as possible. I'm going to miss my Chinese friends but I'm..." He trailed off and, after calming down a bit, sighed softly, blinking as he watched Minghao. "I miss you so much."

 

Minghao tensed his shoulders and then sighed, relaxing them. He smiled; a gentle tug of his lips. "I miss you too, Junie." He stopped, pursing his lips as he stared at Junhui through the screen. "I miss how your hands feel," he said quietly, blinking. 

 

The older male chuckled gently, cocking his head. Minghao couldn't help but smile. Everything he did made him fall for him a little bit more. "When I get back I'll hold your hands until you're sick of me."

 

"I could never be sick of you, Junhui."

 

"Yeah? I hear that people get tired of me easily," Junhui said with a gentle laugh that didn't hold much humour.

 

Minghao shook his head. "You could be the most annoying person on earth and I'd still love you with everything inside of me."

 

A grin blossomed on Junhui's face and Minghao couldn't help but be reminded of the growing flowers outside his bedroom window. "You're so sweet, Hao Hao!" Junhui giggled at seeing Minghao pout. "What? Am I missing something?"

 

Minghao huffed, rolling his eyes with no real annoyance. "Right, we're ending this phone call-"

 

"Wait, wait!" Junhui laughed, his grin wide. "I love you too, Minghao."

 

"Say it again because you were being rude."

 

Junhui breathed out softly and smiled, looking at Minghao with gentle brown eyes. "Xu Minghao, I'm so excited to see you once I leave college here in China because I love you more than everything in this world. I'm going to hold your hand every single day and every morning and night I'm going kiss your adorable forehead and cheeks and tell you that you're amazing because you are." Minghao, at this point, was blushing and trying to hide it behind his sleeve. Junhui saw this and grinned. "Ahh~ You're too cute~ I love you so much~"

 

Minghao bit his lip and sniffled before breathing out a small laugh. "I love you too, you beautiful idiot."

 

 

* * *

**Sunday 10:04 pm**

 

**xu_mingha0**

_Liked by **b00tiful, buy_my_.mixtapes** and **11,302 others**_

**xu_mingha0** It feels good seeing you even if it's through a screen. 

_view all 4,032 comments_

**m00n_prince** omg im crying?? i love you so much hao hao!! 

 **b00tiful** @buy_my_.mixtapes omg hansolie are you seeing this cute shit

 **buy_my_.mixtapes** im so glad to stan such a beuatiful couple

 **d1no._chan** @buy_my_.mixtapes @b00tiful !!!!!MOOD

 

* * *

**Tuesday 11:47 am**

_non and boo (2)_

 

 **non:** hey babe have you seen my blue hoodie??

 **non:** ive been trying to find it for ages,,, 

 

 **boo:** no, sorry.

 

 **non:** oh kay

 **non:** wuu2?

 

 **boo:** nothing much. 

 

 **non:** oook

 **non:** hey babe?

 

 **boo:** yeah?

 

 **non:** are you ok??

 

 **boo:** i'm fine.

 

 **non:** oh

 **non:** you just kinda sound idk annoyed so im worried

 

 **boo:** i'm not annoyed. I'm fine. sorry for worrying you

 

 **non** : dont say sorry lol

 **non:** hey, do you wanna come over?

 

 **boo:** sorry. i've got stuff do to. i should probably go. talk to you later.

 

 **non:** oh ok yeah

 **non:** see you later

 

* * *

**Tuesday 12:06 pm**

**won_wowi.e**

_Liked by **ta11m1ng, moon_prince** and **9,965 others**_

**won_wowi.e** he thinks fixing things that he broke is going to make me want to sleep with him.

_view all 2,764 comments_

**ta11m1ng** is it???? D:

 **m00n_prince** hol YSHIT MINGYUS ARMS @xu_mingha0 BABE WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME THAT MINGYU GOT RIPPED

 **xu_mingha0** @moon_prince *shrugs* idk

 **won_wowi.e** @ta11m1ng maybe

 **b00tiful** @won_wowi.e @ta11m1ng get a room you gross boys

 

**w0_0zi**

_Liked by **ta11m1ng, buy_my_.mixtapes** and **11,734 others**_

**w0_0zi** @s_coops nerd

_view all 4,342 comments_

**s_coops** @w0_0zi !!! I LOVE YOU TOO

 **1004_hannie** how does 'nerd' mean 'i love you'

 **josh00a** @1004_hannie Honey, leave them alone; they're in love.

 

 

**buy_my_.mixtapes**

_Liked by **won_wowi.e, h0shi._.m0shi** and **4,365 others**_

**buy_my_.mixtapes** what did i do wrong

_view all 346 comments_

**seok_mean** hansolie what's wrong??? :(((

 **xu_mingha0** dude what happened?

 **josh00a** Hansol, if you want to talk, don't hesitate to text me, okay?

 

* * *

  **Tuesday 12:34 am**

_second baby <3 <3 (3)_

 

_jeonghanie logged on_

_josh logged on_

 

 **jeonghanie:** hey hansolie? what's up sweetheart? what's with the instagram update?

 

_baby hansol logged on_

 

 **baby hansol** : its nothing it doesnt matter

 

 **josh:** Hansol, it obviously is something.

 **josh:** What's going on?

 **josh:** Did you and Seungkwan fight?

 

 **baby hansol:** we didnt fight

 

 **josh:** That's good. Then what happened?

 

 **baby hansol:** nothing happened

 

 **josh:** Hansol.

 

 **baby hansol:** nothing fucking happened

 **baby hansol:** as in nothing happened bc seungkwan has been ignoring me for the past few days and idk what the fuck to do bc idek what i did wrong

 **baby hansol:** and apparently hes been doing his best to go out of his way and make sure we dont spend time together bc 

 **baby hansol:** i asked seungkwan if he wanted to go on a date, he said he was spending time with chan, i ask chan and youd never guess what?

 **baby hansol** : hes not spending time with seungkwan

 **baby hansol:** in fact

 **baby hansol:** he doesn't even know where seungkwan IS

 

 **jeonghanie:** sweetheart, no matter what is going on between you two you better never assume that he's cheating on you

 **jeonghanie:** unless you see that kind of stuff with your own two eyes you NEVER assume, okay?

 

 **baby hansol:** ik hes not cheating on me jeonghan

 

 

 **josh:** Did you fight about something?

 **josh:** Is there any reason he may be angry at you?

 

 **baby hansol:** if ik the reason i wouldnt be sulking abt it on instagram josh

 

 **jeonghanie:** ok

 **jeonghanie** : we'll talk to seungkwanie okay?

 **jeonghanie** : its okay hansol don't worry

 **jeonghanie:** you and seungkwan love each other so much there is no way in hell you're breaking up

 

 **josh:** Don't worry about this, Hansol, okay?

 **josh:** It'll be okay.

 

 **baby hansol:** thanks guys

 **baby hansol:** you two are awesome

 **baby hansol** : :)

 

_baby hansol logged off_

 

 **josh:** Honey, I have no idea what is going on.

 

 **jeonghanie:** we should probably just text seungkwan

 **jeonghanie:** see whats going on

 **jeonghanie** : seeing hansol upset just kinda...

 **jeonghanie:** idk it doesnt feel good

 

 **josh:** Okay, babe.

 **josh:** Wait, we should get Jihoon to text Seungkwan.

 

 **jeonghanie** : actually

 **jeonghanie:** yeah that makes more sense

 **jeonghanie** : jihoon acts like a mum towards seungkwan he could get anything out of him

 **jeonghanie:** alright ill text him

 **jeonghanie:** i'll see you later xx

 

 **josh:** See you, Hanie xx :)

 

_jeonghanie logged off_

_josh logged off_

 

* * *

**Tuesday 1:02 pm**

  _baby boo and mama hoon (2)_

 

 **mama hoon:** Right, I'm gonna get straight to the point

 

 **baby boo** : ?

 

 **mama hoon:** What happened between you and Vernon?

 

 **baby boo:** ugh

 

 **mama hoon:** what kind of reaction is that?

 

 **baby boo:** a fed up one

 **baby boo:** You're the third person to ask me about this 

 

 **mama hoon:** seungkwan

 **mama hoon:** what happened?

 **mama hoon:** is it bad?

 **mama hoon:** did he cheat on you?

 

 **baby boo:** no he didnt

 

 **mama hoon:** did YOU cheat on HIM???

 

 **baby boo:** GOD NO

 **baby boo:** i would have to be insane to cheat on hansol jeez

 

 **mama hoon:** then what happened?

 

 **baby boo:** its stupid

 

 **mama hoon:** it's not stupid if you're upset about it

 

 **baby boo:** ugh fine whatever

 **baby boo:** every single time I bring up moving in together he either ignores it or just changes the subject

 **baby boo:** EVERY SINGLE FLIPPING TIME

 **baby boo:** I asked him a while after sex and he just said 'i need to pee' and then didn't come out for another hour???

 **baby boo** : and every other time i bring it up like 'what do you think about moving in together' he just goes 'oh i need to get a drink' or 'one minute kwanie i need to use the toilet'

 **baby boo:** if you don't want to move in with me then tell me

 **baby boo:** dont fucking ignore me instead jesus christ

 **baby boo:** like sometimes I know that hansol can be a little distant and sorta zone out but im okay with that

 **baby boo:** but this is just 

 **baby boo:** idk taking it way too far

 

 **mama hoon:** Oh

 **mama hoon:** It's not stupid! before you say anything but thank god it's not as serious as i thought

 **mama hoon:** Listen, Kwanie, Vernon is awkward and shy. We all know this. Maybe he's just nervous about moving in together with you

 

 **baby boo:** We've been dating for years though! 

 **baby boo:** and we've been best friends since like we were in diapers

 **baby boo:** it just doesnt make sense for him to all of a sudden be all shy in the relationship

 

 **mama hoon:** Seungkwan, didn't you say he still gets all awkward whenever you act all sexy in front of him before sex?

 

 **baby boo:** yeah but like sex is different to this

 

 **mama hoon:** I'm trying to say that Vernon is awkward 

 **mama hoon:** and weird

 **mama hoon:** and he doesn't make sense

 **mama hoon:**  and he still calls you bro and dude

 **mama hoon:** lol i just remembered you told me he called you fam as he came

 **mama hoon:** anyway

 **mama hoon:** he still loves you

 **mama hoon** : like a hell of a lot

 **mama hoon:** you should talk to him seungkwan

 

 **baby boo:** did i overreact

 

 **mama hoon:** no, you have every right to be annoyed

 **mama hoon:** but you should talk to him and sort it out

 **mama hoon:** maybe vernonie has a reason

 **mama hoon:** but you wont know until you talk to him

 

 

* * *

**Wednesday 8:45 am**

_non and boo (2)_

 

 **non:** you were gone when i woke up for work but i hope your shoot goes well  <3

 

* * *

**Wednesday 12:21 pm**

_non and boo (2)_

 

 **non** : hey did you have lunch?

 **non:** you read my text but thats ok

 **non:** hopefully your lunch was good

 **non:** it isn't good to skip lunch

 **non:** luckily gyu made extra food so we all snacked on that

 **non:** btw i hope the shoot went well kwanie x  <3

 

* * *

**Wednesday 1:43 pm**

_non and boo (2)_

 

 **non:** lol soonyoung just fell over in the kitchen and seokmin cried for him

 **non** : they're so weird

 

 **boo:** babe im so sorry for ignoring you 

 

 **non:** what lol

 **non:** Dont apologise its fine

 **non:** how was the shoot?

 

 **boo:** hansol i really need to ask you something

 

 **non:** sure go ahead

 **non:** is everything ok kwanie? you sound upset

 

 **boo** : its fine 

 **boo:** sorta

 **boo** : hansol how do you feel about moving in with me?

 **boo:** lately every time i ask you this you just kinda ignore me or don't give me a proper answer

 **boo:** and im starting to think that you dont WANt to move in with me

 **boo:** and its kinda scaring me?

 **boo:** bc i wanna move in with you so much because i love you so much and i think that moving in with you woul dbe amazing

 **boo:** and you not answering me whenever i ask makes me feel like you dont

 **boo:** idk dont love me as much?

 

 **non:** seungkwan why didnt you tell me thats why you were upset

 

 **boo:** because i was angry and upset and scared so i was being a dick

 

 **non:** dont say that

 **non:** ok so

 **non** : the idea of moving in with you scares me

 

 **boo:** scares you?

 

 **non** : yeah like i love you so fucking much and, tbh, the thought of waking up next to you every day sounds amazing

 **non:** but it also scares me bc it sounds so idk.. domestic?

 **non:** like yeah we're 23 and we've been together for 5 years but also we're 23

 **non** : thats SO young

 **non:** i dont think we're gonna break up any time soon or ever really but that doesn't make the thought of ruining it any different

 **non:** idk its hard to explain

 **non:** but do you get me?

 

 **boo:** I guess?

 **boo:** I mean, I'm scared but that doesn't change the fact that I want to be with you every moment i can

 **boo:** with work and everything we hardly see each other

 **boo:** but i think i get what you mean

 **boo:** like even though we've been together for so long moving in together makes it seem official? like this isn't just a relationship

 **boo** : this is a serious thing between us and if we do mess it up, tho i know we won't, it could ruin us both because we'll live together

 

 **non:** yeah

 **non:** like that

 

 **boo:** right

 **boo:** so should i give you some time to think this over?

 

 **non:** are you still angry with me?

 

 **boo** : i dont think i was really angry at you in the first place

 **boo:** i think i was just scared you were gonna leave me or something

 

 **non:** i would be stupid to leave you

 **non:** not only would our friends kill me but i would kill me

 **non:** like what kinda idiot dumps boo seungkwan

 

 **boo** : you're too cute <3

 **boo:** but seriously should i give you some more time?

 

 **non** : just a little more time

 **non:** i just need a little more time to think about it

 **non:** im sorry for ignoring you seungkwan

 **non:** im sorry for being a crap boyfriend for the last few days

 

 **boo:** dontt you're not a crap boyfriend

 **boo:** i was just jumping to conclusions

 **boo:** it's okay solie  <3

 

 **non:** ok kwanie  <3

 **non:** do you wanna come over and cuddle?

 **non:** chan is staying over and soonyoung and wonwoo's for the day

 

 **boo:** hmmm lemme think

 

 **non** : i have salted caramel ice cream

 

 **boo:** ooo

 **boo:** ok ill be there in a second

 **boo:** get ready for the cuddle of the century

 **boo:** this cuddle is gonna rock

 **boo:** your

 **boo:** mind

 

 **non:** yk what else would rock my mind?

 

 **boo** : ?

 

 **non:** you

 **non** : rocking me

 

 **boo:** riht im not coming over

 

 **non:** :( wha pls

 

 **boo:** fine but you better make me food

 

 **non:** pizza?

 

 **boo:** yea pizzas good 

 **boo:** see ya soon  <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if the second half of this is kinda bad?
> 
> i wrote the first half back in like april but the rest was written now and im sorta out of the groove i guess  
> lifes been a little blergh lately but seriously once im out of high school these updates will be more consistant  
> thanks for being patient love you all <3


	4. isn't edward kwon that guy from twilight

**Tuesday 5:06 pm**

_dudes and bros (13)_

 

 

_hoshie logged on_

 

**hoshie:**

 

 

_jeju boi logged on_

**jeju boi** : what

 

 **hoshie:** whate

 

 **jeju boi:** i didnt know you liked tom holland 

 

_hoshie logged off_

 

**jeju boi:**

**jeju boi:** ok?

 

_producer logged on_

_scoops logged on_

 

 **producer:** what could he even be reacting to with that picture

 **producer:** like what sort of conversation could he be having that needed him to react with THAt picture

 

 **jeju boi:** can you even question it at this point it's soonyoung

 **jeju boi** : soonyoung could legally change is name to edward and I wouldn't question it

 

 **scoops:** lol

 **scoops** : edward kwon

 

_jerry logged on_

_whipped logged on_

_king of frogs logged on_

_angevil logged on_

 

 **jeju boi** : Ew i can imagine it

 

_college kid logged on_

 

 **jerry:** isn't edward kwon that guy from twilight

 

**producer:**

 

 **king of frogs** : pls ignore jun hes been up since 3am 

 

 **whipped:** why,, was he up so early

 

 **king of frogs:** ...

 **king of frogs:** he got super drunk

 

 **scoops:** and......?

 

 **king of frogs:** face timed me 

 

 **whipped:** Why were YOU up so early?

 

 **king of frogs:** i was asleep but then he sent me a text with this pic

**king of frogs:**

 

**jeju boi:**

 

 **king of frogs** : i was gonna go back to sleep but then he sent me a video of him crying and then sent me this pic

**king of frogs:**

**king of frogs:** then i felt bad so i face timed him

 

 **angevil:** whelp Wonwoo

 

 **whipped:** yea?

 

 **angevil:** It looks like you're not top whipped boy anymore

 **angevil:** hao has taken your place

 

 **whipped:** hm

 **whipped:** dunno whether I should be happy or not 

 

 **king of frogs:** wonwoo rn

**king of frogs:**

 

 **whipped:** more like

**whipped:**

 

 **producer:** god damn it wonwoo we just got you out of your cringy emo phase

 

 

 **whipped:** please don't remind me of that

 **whipped:** I was never emo 

 **whipped:** that time of my life never existed

 

 **jeju boi:** Oh REALly?

 **jeju boi:** so THIS

**jeju boi:**

**jeju boi:** iSNT yOU??

 

 **whipped:** nope

 **whipped:** that's leon monmoo

 **whipped:** obviously not me

 

_smileman dk logged on_

 

 **jeju boi:** OH REALLY??

 

 **whipped:** YEAH SEUNGKWAN REALLY DO WE REALLY WANNA BRING UP EMO PASTS COS YOURE NO BLOODY BETTER BOO SEUNGKWAN

 

 **producer:** oho?

 

 **jeju bo** i: no idea what you're talking about 

 

 **college kid:** owo what's this?

**king of frogs:**

**king of frogs:** lee chan shut the up fuck

 

 **whipped** : DONT BRING UP EMO PASTS WITHOUT INVOLVING SEUNGKWAN'S

 **whipped:** the one you try to erase but we know

 **whipped:** i have proof

 

 **jeju boi:** yk what?

 **jeju boi:** wonwoo is actually

 **jeju boi** : the softest

**jeju boi:**

**jeju boi:** boy

**jeju boi:**

**jeju boi:** i know

**jeju boi:**

**jeju boi:** emo wonwoo?

 **jeju boi:** dont know her

 

 

_smileman dk changed whipped's name to leon monmoo_

 

 **leon monmoo:** ? took you a bit

 

 **smileman dk:** i had to stop crying first 

 **smileman dk:** it was the first thing i saw when i logged on and i couldnt

 **smileman dk:** breath

 

 **producer:** when can you ever

 **producer:** oh actually now that you're on 

 **producer:** seokmin can you explain the picture soonyoung sent or is it a mystery to you too?

 

 **smileman dk:** oh no I know

 

 **producer:** you do?

 

 **smileman dk:** yeah he was impersonating you

 

 **king of frogs:** o

 

_producer logged off_

 

 **scoops:** seokmin what did you do

 

 **smileman dk** : lol nothing

 **smileman dk:** oh wait ohno

 

_smileman dk logged off_

 

 **jerry:** wildin boy

 

 **scoops:** oh jun you've been quiet

 

 **jerry** : yeah all this noise is giving me a headache im a little hungover

 

 **scoops:** what noise?

 

 **jerry:** you know

 **jerry** : the group chat

 

 **scoops:** the group chat is loud?

 **scoops:** Do you have the sound on on your phone or something?

 

 **jerry:** no just all the texts are really loud

 

 **college kid:** like... the notifications?

 

 **jerry:** no the texts

 

**college kid:**

**college kid:** whAt dO YoU MEAN

 

_smileman dk logged on_

 

 **jeju boi:** that was quick

 

 **smileman dk:** yeah i realised that even if i tried to defend soonyoung id fail against jihoon

 

 **scoops:** isnt that a mood

 **scoops:** i tried tickling jihoon once andhe broke my finger

 

 **angevil:** ew seungcheol we dont need to know about your sex life

 

 **scoops:** at least im getting dick, jeonghan

 

**king of frogs:**

**king of frogs:** get rekt jeonghan

 

 **angevil:** from this moment forward, you're disowned minghao

 

 **king of frogs:** :(

 

 **angevil:** don't get sad i didnt mean it

 **angevil:** i love you really

 

 **king of frogs:** :)

 

_housewife logged on_

 

 **housewife:** hey can i aska question

 

 **king of frogs:** no

 

 **scoops:** Sure! :)

 

 **housewife:** am i gay?

 

 **king of frogs:** ye

 

 **housewife:** answer:

**housewife:**

**housewife:** yes

 

_drake stan logged on_

 

 **king of frogs:** what the fuck mingyu you cant ask us a question and then answer it yourself how stupid is that

 

 **college kid:** yeah mingyu what the hel are you doing

 

 **leon monmoo:** Yeah, Mingyu, what the hell

 

**housewife:**

**housewife:** i just wanted to be a cute boyfriend but no

 **housewife:** you just have to be mean

 

 **leon monmoo:** it was cute I'm sorry babe

 

**king of frogs:**

**king of frogs:** and im the whipped one

 

 **angevil:** hush you're both whipped

 

 **jeju boi:** OMG WONWOO IS THAT YOUR PHOTOSHOOT 

 **jeju boi:** THE ONE FROM THE OTHER WEEK????

 

 **leon monmoo:** yeah lol

 

 **jeju boi:** IT LOOKS SO GOOD OML YOU LOOK AMAZING

 

 **scoops:** ahhh

 **scoops:** i cant believe i stan models

 

 **angevil** : ! thats a mOoD if i haev ever seen one

 

 **drake stan:** relate

 **drake stan:**  this morning i wake up and went

 **drake stan** : wow

 **drake stan:** my dick got sucked by a model last night

 

_producer logged on_

 

 **producer:** what the fuck

 

 **jeju boi:** wow

 **jeju boi:** hansol wth

 

 **angevil:** wh

 **angevil:** i wasnt expecting that

 

 **king of frogs:** why does vernon remind me of this meme

**king of frogs:**

 

 **producer:** oh my g

 

 **drake stan:** yo wtf hao

 **drake stan** : who tf eats ass with a fork

 

_hoshie logged on_

 

 **hoshie:** YO WHO TfF IS GIVIN VERNON THE TITLE OF #1 ASS EATER I FEEL OFFENDED

 

 **angevil:** no one is giving hansol the title of #1 ass eater 

 **angevil:** what even is going on why are you offended

 

 **hoshie:** um???????????

 **hoshie:** bc its obvious that seokmin is #1 ass eater?

 

 **smileman dk:** :0

 

**leon monmoo:**

 

**angevil:**

**angevil:** explain

 

 **hoshie:** like u know

 **hoshie:** hes got some good tongue control

 

**jeju boi:**

 

_scoops logged off_

 

 **angevil:** no soonyoung

 **angevil:** i dont know 

 **angevil:** and im kinda annoyed i asked cos i dont want to

 

 **jeju boi:** why is this always how our convos go

 

 **smileman dk:** bro

 

 **hoshie:** bro

 

**smileman dk:**

 

 **hoshie:** omg

**hoshie:**

**hoshie:** i love u so much ;-;  <3 <3 <3<3

 

 **smileman dk:** same bby i loVE Uwu

 

 **leon monmoo** : holy shit

 **leon monmoo:** seokmin just said i love you and uwu ed at the same time how in the fuck

 **leon monmoo:** hes a fucking magic man

 

 **drake stan** : dude u sound like ur catching some feelings 

 

 **leon monmoo:** ill always catch feelings for seokmin

 **leon monmoo:** hes a 

 **leon monmoo:** b e a u t i f u l 

 **leon monmoo** : man

 

 **smileman dk:** wonwoo im???

 **smileman dk:** in tears?

 

 **hoshie** : YO WONWOO STOP TRYIN TO STEAL MY MAN

 **hoshie:** tho i totally feel u bro

 

 **housewife:** i would get sad but honestly same

 

**producer:**

**producer** : awe the topic changed now my meme is useless

 

 **king of frogs:** oh my fucking god i have never related to something so much in my whole fucking life

 

* * *

**Thursday 3:25 pm**

_wash the FUCKING PLATES SEUNGCHEOL (2)_

 

**cheol:**

**cheol:**

**cheol:**

 

 **hoon** : ? Cheol, why are you sending me these

 

 **cheol:** cos they remind me of you

 

 **hoon:** thats gay

 

 **cheol** : ;-;

 **cheol:** i know

 **cheol:** im so gay for you hoonie  <3<3<3<3

**cheol:**

**cheol:** fluffy hoonie in the snow all snuggled up in his clothes

**cheol:**

**cheol:** oho hoonie trying out some cute french clothes and rocking them cos hes a beautiful baby kitty cat

**cheol:**

**cheol** : hoonie looking all adorable in this bucket doing whatever he wants because hes stolen my heart and i would do anything for him because i love him more than there are stars in the sky and im crying rn bc i just wanna cuddle him and never let him go bc god i love him :((

 

 **hoon:** Cheol, are you ok...?

 

 **cheol:** no im in love with lee jihoon :(

 

 **hoon:** why are you saying that like you're not talking to me...

 

 **cheol:** bc i still cant believe im dating you :(

 **cheol:** bc youre amazing 

 

 **hoon** : are you acting like this because i'm not in the flat right now?

 

 **cheol:** ,,,no

 

 **hoon:** seungcheol

 **hoon:** i'm literally down stairs right now

 **hoon:** I was putting the rubbish in the bin

 **hoon:** I was about to go up the stairs before you started texting me

 

 **cheol** : can you pls hurry up

 

 **hoon:** ok

 **hoon:** i'll be there in a second

 

 **cheol** : yayy!<3<3 love you hoonie <3<3<3<3<3<3

 

 **hoon:** Love you too, Cheolie x

 

* * *

**Thursday 3:30 pm**

_soonyoung was conceived through keyboard smash (4)_

 

 **keyboard smash baby:** nd then he goes 'no bby i want u to sing'

 **keyboard smash baby:** nd i go 'wht y?'

 **keyboard smash baby:** and he jst goes 'bc ur voice is what makes me happy'

 **keyboard smash baby:** and i cried for like an hour straight

 

**woon joonhoo:**

**woon joonhoo:** awWE THIS IS SO CUTE  <3<3<3 WHY ARE YOU TWO SO CUTE >:(((

 

**onion boy:**

**onion boy:** this shit getting on my uwus

 

 **keyboard smash baby:** ikkk :( afterwards i sent him a video of me singing it he jst geosa nd sends me this

 **keyboard smash baby** :

**keyboard smash baby:** and i startd cryng agian :(

 

_vobo logged on_

 

**woon joonhoo:**

**woon joonhoo:** can we nominate seoksoon as couple of the year pls they're beautiful

 

 **vobo:** hey guys do you know how i can stop being whipped for seungcheol

 

 **onion boy:** you do know who you're talking to, right

 **onion boy:** like literally everyone here is whipped as fuck 

 **onion boy:** asking us how to not be whipped is like asking a ball how to be a knife

 **onion boy:** there's no point

 

 **vobo:** was

 **vobo:** was that a pun

 

 **onion boy:** i don't know, was it?

 

 **vobo:** well thanks for the help you useless pineapples

 

_vobo logged off_

 

 **woon joonhoo** : it's a wonder you even have someone to be whipped after with those dad jokes wonwoo

 

**onion boy:**

****

**onion boy:** square up bitch

 

 **woon joonhoo:** i will literally fly to korea rn if you send me another one of those cat memes

 

**onion boy:**

**onion boy:** go on then

 

 **woon joonhoo:** ok then

 

_woon joonhoo logged off_

 

 **onion boy:** wait no

 

_onion boy logged off_

 

* * *

**Friday 5:54 pm**

~~_twitter_ ~~

 

 **gyu** @9yu_97 5m

do you think trees have feelings...

 

 **Wonwoo** @je0n_wonwoo 5m

 _@9yu_97_ They better fucking not. I don't wanna feel bad when I'm getting my daily read in. I'll beat 'em up if they do.

 

 **hanie <3** @yoon_han1004 5m

i... i can't believe _@je0n_wonwoo_ just said he'd beat up a tree

 

 **dk dK** @seokshinemin 3m

u

 

 **dk dK** @seokshinemin 3m

uu

 

 **dk dK** @seokshinemin 3m

wwwu

 

 

* * *

**Friday 5:58 pm**

_dudes and bros (13)_

 

_producer logged on_

 

 **producer:** [sent an image]

 **producer:** yo seokmin why are you having a seizure on twitter

 

_king of frogs logged on_

_housewife logged on_

 

 **king of frogs:** lol wtf

 

_smileman dk logged on_

 

 **smileman dk** : uuuuuwwwwwuuuuuu

 

 **housewife:** uwu?

 

**smileman dk: _UWU_**

 

 **housewife:** hey jeez calm down tf

 

_angevil logged on_

 

 **king of frogs** : HAHA

 **king of frogs:** im cryin;

 **king of frogs:** im gonna have 'hey jeez calm down tf' tattooed on my face

 

 **smileman dk:** U  W  U

 

 **producer** : i am honestly so confused

 

* * *

**Friday 6:01 pm**

**seok_mean**

_liked by **d1no._chan, won_wowi.e**  and  **5,542 others**_

**seok_mean** UWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWUW

_view all 752 comments_

**d1no._chan** haha @h0shi._.m0shi looks like a hamster

 **seok_mean** @d1no.chan ! U W U

 **won_wowi.e** uwu

 **w0_0zi** ffs @won_wowi.e not you too

 

* * *

 

**Saturday 8:05 pm**

_a puppy uwu (2)_

 

 **bucket hat BOI:** I'm thinking of making a bucket list

 

 **puppy gyu:** -bucket

 **puppy gyu:** -bucket

 **puppy gyu:** -bucket

 **puppy gyu:** -bucket

 

 **bucket hat BOI:** you're such a fucking moron you should be so glad i'm in love with your stupid ass

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the hardest part about this fanfic is going back and bolding all the names  
> and yet it still takes me 435 years and a leg and an arm to update lol  
> sorry bout that <3
> 
> i hope you enjoyed lol i will try to update more  
> these are a lot easier to update than my fricking coded fanfic which is taking me 65 months to finish  
> anyway  
> thanks for reading <3


	5. shut it ellen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like i died again but its cool cos im back?  
> idk lol

**Monday 10:40 pm**

_a puppy uwu (2)_

**puppy gyu:**

**puppy gyu:** do i look cool?

 

 **bucket hat BOI:** no

 

 **puppy gyu:** :( /starts crying/

 **puppy gyu:** look im crying

 **puppy gyu:** you made me cry :(

 

 **bucket hat BOI:** baby

 

 **puppy gyu:** dont call me that you hurt my feelings  :(

 

 **bucket hat BOI:** no i'm calling you a baby

 **bucket hat BOI:** you baby

 

**puppy gyu:**

 

* * *

**Monday 5:25 pm**

_platinum Yugioh cards (2)_

 

 **min:** dude im bored

 

 **hamzzi:** same :(

 **hamzzi:** wonwoo went to hang out with cats :(

 **hamzzi:** and i finished watching dirk gently's holistic detective agency

 **hamzzi:** and they arent gonna give it a new season andim sad cos i love dirk gently hes adorable y wuld netflix do this to me all ive ever done is support them and they give me this crap :''''(((((

**hamzzi:**

 

 **min:** :(( do u want me to come voer?

 **min:** we cn cuddle :(

 

**hamzzi:**

**hamzzi:** rlly??

 

 **min:** yea :(

 

**hamzzi:**

**hamzzi:** i love you :(

 

 **min:** i love you too soonyoungie :(

 **min:** my little bby hamster :(

 

 **hamzzi:** <3<3<3<3<3<3

 

 **min:** <3<3

 

* * *

**Monday 10:56 pm**

 

_non and boo (2)_

 

 **non:** babe

 

 **boo:** yea?

 

 **non:** send me nude

 **non:** *memes 

 **non:** no wait

 **non** : both

 

**boo:**

 

* * *

** Monday 11:01 pm **

**kwan**  @solie_my_sunshine 4m

omg hnsol is such a boyfriend with his 'send me nude' texts woah im  he's such a romantic

            **cheol**  @s_c0ups 4m

                  @solie_my_sunshine wow thats amazing when will my boyfriend ever

          **hoon** @woo_bo 4m

                   @solie_my_sunshine and @s_c0ups seungcheol shut up i dont want your nudes if i wanted to see you naked i'd walk into our bedroom

 

* * *

  **Sunday 10:32 am**

_bros and dudes (13)_

 

 **ickle pickle:** Just click the purple thing, Seungcheol haha

 

 **scoops** : what purple thing

 

 **leon monmoo:** why are you so fucking bad with technology YOURE 25 NOT 71 WHEN ARE YOU GONNA LEARN HOW TO USE A DARN COMPUTER

 

 **scoops:** :( why are you so mean to me

 

 **hoshie:** /in a whisper voice/ hes cranky cos gyu is busy alot and hes dick deprived

 

 **smileman dk:** dickprived

 

 **leon monmoo:** im not dick deprived you asshat, I'm just tired

 

 **hoshie:** of all the dick

 

 **smileman dk:** you're not getting 

 

 **leon monmoo:** shut it fuckheads

 

 **angevil:** no one ever points out how creepy it is that those two always finish each other sentences

 

 **hoshie:** yo were soulmates ofc we finish eachothers

 

 **smileman dk:** dicks

 

 **hoshie:** omg

 **hoshie:** u know me so well seokminie  <33

 **hoshie:** thats exactly what i was gonna say

 

**smileman dk:**

**smileman dk** : i love u too <33

 

_king of frogs logged on_

_jerry logged on_

 

 **king of frogs:** how come every time i log on u 2 are being gay or some shit

**hoshie:** ur just salty cos u cant be gay with ur bf -3-

 

 **king of frogs:** i can be plenty gay with my boyfriend fuckdick

 

 **drake stan:** fuckdick lol

 

 **jerry:** wait why is mingyu busy?

**leon monmoo:** He's busy with his new photography job

 **leon monmoo:** his boss is a dick and keeps making him do shit that isn't even part of his job

 

 **king of frogs:** oomg i worked with that company for like two days for a project and i literally hated every second of it that guy is such a dickhole

 **king of frogs:** but the pictures were rlly nice

 

 **leon monmoo:** Mingyu is either too busy or too tired to talk and I just feel really bad

 **leon monmoo:** i don't understand why he still wants to work with that giant fuckhead

 

 **ickle pickle:** Wonwoo, are you ok?

 

 **leon monmoo** : no

 **leon monmoo:** i miss him

 

* * *

**Sunday 4:44 pm**

 

**h0shi._.m0shi**

_Liked by **seok_mean, 1004_hannie** and **2,530 others**_

**h0shi._.m0shi** saw this at a shop near my place and like  im considering 

_view all 431 comments_

**won_wowi.e** if i come home to that, I swear to GOD i'm kicking you and your hamster out

 **buy_my_.mixtapes** @won_wowi.e yo bro why would u throw out his hamster thats mad

 **1004_hannie** oh my

 

**b00tiful**

_Liked by **buy_my_.mixtapes, s_scoops** and **6,746 others**_

**b00tiful** @m0_0nbin thanks for hanging out with me today  <3 :)

_view all 1,075 comments_

**m0_0nbin** no problem @b00tiful :) I would love to hang with you again xx 

 **m00n_prince**   what is this flirting 

 

* * *

**Sunday 5:04 pm**

_a puppy uwu (2)_

 

 **puppy gyu:** wonu  <3 

 

 **bucket hat BOI:** what do you want

 

 **puppy gyu:** :( i just wanna be cute and use nicknames for my boyfriend 

 **puppy gyu:** am i not allowed :(

 

 **bucket hat BOI:** you're allowed

 **bucket hat BOI:** it's just whenever you call me wonu you want something

**puppy gyu:** i just want your love :(

 **puppy gyu:** i saw the texts from the group chat from earlier

 **puppy gyu:** i miss you too :(

 **puppy gyu:** im sorry im always busy :(

 

 **bucket hat BOI:** don't say sorry, gyu, it's not your fault

 **bucket hat BOI** : it's that dickhead of a boss you have's fault

 

 **puppy gyu:** idg why you dont like him,,

 

 **bucket hat BOI:** he's so rude to you and everyone who works under him 

 **bucket hat BOI:** like is it really that fucking hard to be nice to people who make your job even a little bit better

 **bucket hat BOI:** actually no you don't even have to be nice you just have to be a respectable fucking person and not be a giant fucking asshole all of the time

 **bucket hat BOI:** like i seriously just don't understand how someone can be such a giant dick head 

 **bucket hat BOI:** plus he's so creepy towards models

 **bucket hat BOI:** He's so touchy and its just so gross

 

 **puppy gyu:** have you worked with him before?

 

 **bucket hat BOI:** once but my manager doesn't like him cos she knows how uncomfortable he makes people

 

 **puppy gyu:** why are you uncomfortable around him??

 

 **bucket hat BOI:** he just kept getting up in my personal space and kept touching me when he spoke to me

 **bucket hat BOI:** it was just super gross

 

 **puppy gyu:** oh ok

 **puppy gyu:** are you free rn? i wanna come over

 

 **bucket hat BOI:** me? i'm free

 **bucket hat BOI:** but aren't you at work?

 

 **puppy gyu:** lol what

 

 **bucket hat BOI:** what do you mean what

 **bucket hat BOI:** gyu, what do you mean what

 **bucket hat BOI:** KIM MINGYU WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT

 **bucket hat BOI:** KIM MINGYU FUCKING ANSWER ME

 

* * *

**Sunday 5:12 pm**

 

**ta11m1ng**

_Liked by **xu_mingha0, b00tiful** and **12,835 others**_

**ta11m1ng** oops #guesswhosunemployyed #mebitch #notthatitmatterslol #couldeasilygetajob #whowantsaphotographer

_view all 5,743 comments_

**b00tiful** i would get annoyed by the cockiness but like its the truth and that annoys me

 **won_wowi.e** THE FUCK YOU MEAN OOPS 

 **won_wowi.e** I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD IF I FIND OUT YOUVE QUIT YOUR JOB YOURE NOT GETTING ANY SEX FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE

 **xu_mingha0** oh my g lets all pray for @ta11m1ng 's dicc

 **w0_0zi** #prayformingyusdicc

 

**h0shi._.m0shi**

_Liked by **buy_my_.mixtapes, s_scoops** and **2,245 others**_

**h0shi._.m0shi** y did i wake up from my nap to see every1 spamming my insta with #prayformingyusdicc

_view all 958 comments_

**b00tiful** WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK SOONYOUNG TAKE THIS DOWN WHEN DID YOu TAKE THIS

 **buy_my_.mixtapes** omg that pic is amazing im gonna have it printed on a shirt

 **b00tiful** @buy_my_.mixtapes NO YOURE FUCKING NOT IF I EVER SEE YOU WITH THIS ON A TOP IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU

 

* * *

**Sunday 7:05 pm**

_WOnWOO WHAT DO YOu MEAn JUNHIUS DICK IS bbIG??? (4)_

 

_has seen junhui's dick logged on_

**has seen junhui's dick:** fucking mingyu 

 

_actual nightmare logged on_

 

 **actual nightmare:** no thank you

 

 **has seen junhui's dick:** not like that soonyoung jesus

 

_AHHHHH logged on_

 

 **has seen junhui's dick:** He fucking quit his job because I said i didn't like his boss i hate him

 **has seen junhui's dick:** i want to smack him but i also want to pin him to my bed fucking hell

 

 **AHHHHH:** !! Breaking News !! : Jeon Wonwoo wants to smack Kim Mingyu and then let him smack him in a completely different area.

 

 **has seen junhui's dick:** shut the fuck up jihoon

 **has seen junhui's dick:** i bet you're the kinkiest fuck here

 

_dig bick logged on_

 

 **AHHHHH** : /insert overused John Cena 'Are you sure about that?' meme/

 **AHHHHH:** i think we can all agree that soonyoung is the kinkiest fuck here

 

 **dig bick:** agree

 

 **actual nightmare:** agree

 **actual nightmare:** waiit what am i agreeing to

 **actual nightmare:** oh that im kinky

 **actual nightmare:** ...

 **actual nightmare:** agree

 

 **AHHHHH:** actually fucking disgusted

 

 

 **has seen junhui's dick:** but seriously though

 **has seen junhui's dick:** I'm so angry but also so happy?

 **has seen junhui's dick:** like i feel bad because he just lost his job because of me but also

 **has seen junhui's dick:** he quit his job because his boyfriend said he didn't like his boss

 **has seen junhui's dick:** ugh i'm so conflicted

 

 **dig bick:** true love at its finest *wipes away tear* when will my boyfriend ever

 

 **AHHHHH:** junhui your boyfriend doesn't even have a boss he's a fucking freelancer

 

 **dig bick:** shut it ellen 

 

 **AHHHHH:** what

 

**dig bick:**

 

 **actual nightmare:** OMFG U ACTULLY LOOKLIK E HER HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH WTF 

 

_**actual nightmare changed AHHHHH's name to ellen degeneres** _

 

 **ellen degeneres:** actually fuck yourself

 

* * *

**Sunday 7:16 pm**

_cat boys (2)_

 

 **hui kitty:** Wonwoo don't beat yourself up over this

 **hui kitty** : gyu's boss was a giant ass anyway

 

 **won kitty:** i know i just feel bad 

 **won kitty:** his boss was a giant ass

 **won kitty:** really fucking creepy lol

 **won kitty:** oh yeah how's the ***secret*** plan going on?

 

 **hui kitty:** it is going v v v well

 

 **won kitty:** wow

 **won kitty:** v v v well?

 **won kitty:** that's a lot of 'v's, wen junhui

 **won kitty:** well, i can't wait for this plan to be executed 

 **won kitty:** i'm sure it's gonna be awesome

 

 **hui kitty:** :)

**hui kitty:**

 

**won kitty:**

 

* * *

**Monday 11:03 pm**

_bros and dudes (13)_

 

 **drake stan:** hes aos pretttty idu

**drake stan:**

**drake stan:**

**drake stan:** Fuck wht in the heavns avove let me date htsi man

 

 **jeju boi:** oh my god

 

 **scoops** : jesus christ how much alcohol did he have??

 **scoops** : i've never seen him this drunk in my life 

 

 **smileman dk** : he had so much i dont even understand how hes alive rn

 **smileman dk** : we played a bunch of drinking game and like he lost in everything

 

 **drake stan:** uuuuuughghhgh 

**drake stan:**

 

 **smileman dk:** its like the universe wants to be drunk

 **smileman dk:** hes really qick with this pictures lol

 

_hoshie logged on_

 

 **angevil:** it's like you forgot vernon literally sucks at every drinking game out there

 

 **hoshie:** YO GUYSS

 **hoshie:** oh wait what the hell is goin on lol

 

**drake stan:**

**drake stan:** im not woerthy of this beauty

 

 **jeju boi:** i am both incredibly confused and in love and idk how to feel anymore

 

 **angevil:** awe young love

 

 **jeju boi:** you're like 3 years older than me shut up

 

 **hoshie:** YO GUYES IS EVERYONE ON RIGHT NOW

 

 **ickle pickle:** i think so

 

_college kid logged on_

 

 **hoshie:** OKAY COOL COS I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT

 

 **college kid:** SOONYOUNG SHUT THE FUCK UP DONT YOU DARE

 

 **jeju boi:** tea?

 

 **hoshie** : BITCH TEA OF THE CENTURY

 

 **smileman dk:** oh word?

 

 **hoshie** : WORD

 

 **college kid:** SOONYONG SHUT UP

 

 **hoshie:** LEE CHAN

 **hoshie** : OUR RESIDENT 20 YEAR OLD BABY CHILD 

 

 **college kid:** SOONYOUNG

 

 **hoshie:** IS OFFICALLY

 

_**college kid removed hoshie from 'bros and dudes'** _

 

 **smileman dk:** awe whyd you remove him :(

 

 **producer:** in all fairness he should of just said it in a sentence instead of spacing it out

 

 **angevil:** jihoon, honey, that's called dramatic effect

 

 **producer:** nah mate that's called 'soonyoung is a giant fucking idiot' effect

 

_**smileman dk added hoshie to 'bros and dudes'** _

 

 **hoshie:** THANK YOU BABELEE CHAN IS IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE

 

 **jeju boi:** SPITS OUT TEA

 **jeju boi** : WHAT

 

 **scoops** : WHAT

 

 **jerry:** OHMY GOOOD CHAN YOURE IN LOVE?????

 

 **producer:** abt time

 

 **smileman dk** : OH MY GOD LiTTLE BBY LEE CHAN HAS A CRUSH????????!?!?!?!

 

 **college kid:** WHAT THE HELL SOONYOUNG YOU SAID YOUD KEEP IT A SECRET

 

 **ickle pickle:** That's amazing, Chan! I'm so happy for you! 

 

 **hoshie:** IVE KEPT ITA SECRET FOR 3 HOURS I CANT KEEP IT IN ANOYMORE

 

 **angevil:** in all fairness, chan, sweetie, you did tell SOONYOUNG, of all people

 **angevil:** its sorta inevitable that it's gonna get out

 

 **college kid:** ugh

 **college kid** : i need new friends

 

* * *

**Monday 2:45 am**

_non and boo (2)_

 

 **non:** r u an angle

 

 **boo:** babe go to sleep you're still drunk

 

 **non:** ok love u

 

 **boo:** i love you too 

 

* * *

**Monday 2:58 am**

_non and boo (2)_

 

 **non:** u sure ur not an angel?

 

 **boo:** hansol go to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo if you shipped chan with any one who isnt in svt who would it be? boy or girl doesn't matter we all know chan is a bisexual king  
> jk lol  
> but seriously i was wondering if there are any chan ships that aren't in svt


	6. guys dont freak out ok

**Wednesday 1:03 pm**

 

_tuesday is laundry day yOU SHIT (2)_

 

 **cheol:** you love me right

 

 **jihoon:** yea

 

 **cheol:** what if i did something really bad

 **cheol:** like SUPER bad

 

 **jihoon:** what did you do, seungcheol

 

 **cheol** : are you SURE you'd still love me tho

 

 **jihoon:** WHAT 

 **jihoon:** THE 

 **jihoon:** FUCK

 **jihoon:** DID 

 **jihoon:** YOU 

 **jihoon:** DO

 

 **cheol:** i broke the washing machine

 

 **jihoon:** YOU DID WHAT

 

* * *

**Wednesday 1:34 pm**

 

**s_scoops**

_Liked by **josh00a** ,  **seok_mean** and **2,352 others**_

**s_scoops** im going to lose my life tonight wish me luck

_view all 146 comments_

**m00n_prince** this,,, this pic is like 3 years old why do you still have it wth lol

 **w0_0zi** you're fucking life isn't the only thing you'll lose. HOW DID YOU BREAK THE WASHING MACHINE YOU SHIT

 **b00tiful** lol what the hell @s_scoops well done 

 

* * *

**Wednesday 5:45 pm**

_bros and dudes (13)_

 

_hoshie logged on_

 

 **hoshie** : GUYS

 **hoshie:** right so if tomatoes are fruits

 

_leon monmoo logged on_

 

 **hoshie:** that makes ketchup a smoothie

 

 **leon monmoo:** i don't think so but carry on...

 

_angevil logged on_

_scoops logged on_

 

 **hoshie:** AND THAt

 **hoshie:** makes pizza a tart

 **hoshie:** yo life is crazy

 

 **scoops** : soonyoung aren't you at work?

 

 **hoshie** : yea i just hada nap in the office and i woke up to seokmin watching anime

 

_ickle pickle logged on_

_producer logged on_

_jerry logged on_

 

 **producer:** you two are like the worst people to run a cafe

 

 **hoshie** : yea but like,,, we do so 

 **hoshie:** YOUR POINT MISTER MAN????????

 **hoshie:** yea  <-<

 **hoshie:** exactly

 

 **ickle pickle:** Soonyoung, lol, are you okay?

 

 **hoshie:** yeah lol

 **hoshie** : probably a little hyper tho

 

_smileman dk logged on_

_housewife logged on_

 

 **hoshie:** ate a little too much sugar

 

 **housewife:** A LITTLE??????

 **housewife:** SOONYOUNG YOU FUICKING ATE AN ENTIRE BAG OF SUGAR

 

 **angevil** : what the fuck

 

 **hoshie** : yea but that's not importan rn

 **hoshie:** wheres chan i think THERE IS A MATTER THAT NEEDS TO COME TO OUR ATTENTION

 

_jeju boi logged on_

 

 **ickle pickle** : Is this about the girl he likes?

 

 **hoshie:** NO 

 **hoshie:** this is abt the girl he loves

 

 **angevil:** cant you just leave the poor child alone

 

 **hoshie:** are u saying that to me so u can get him to tell u later

 

 **angevil:** no

 

 **hoshie:** HAH

 **hoshie:** i am currently more hyper than a 3 year old who just ate seven packs of chocolate biscuits the gates of knowledge have opened for me

 **hoshie:** my brain is past puny human thinking

 

 **smileman dk** : my sides actuly hurt from laughng asdfghjkl;

 

 **jeju boi:** fcking same 

 

_drake stan logged on_

_king of frogs logged on_

 

 **hoshie:** VERNON

 

 **drake stan:** sup

 

 **hoshie:** have u seen chan?

 

 **drake stan:** nah bro

 

 **hoshie** : ugh useless

 

 **smileman dk:** im gonna throw up i cant breathhhhheerfgvh

 

 **hoshie:** i just wanna talk to our baby abt his soulmate :(

 **hoshie:** he hasnt had a crush on someone since hyunwoo

 

 **scoops** : waut what

 

 **hoshie:** its so sad :(

 **hoshie** : all of us have partners and bby chan is all alone

 

 **scoops:** no srsly what do you mean he liked hyunwoo

 

 **angevil:** Well, he isn't really alone

 **angevil:** he has us

 

 **hoshie:** ARE WE GONNA GIVE THIS FAMILY ORIENTATED BABY CHILDREN???

 **hoshie:** i think not jeonghan

 **hoshie:** therefore we are not valid

 

 **ickle pickle:** You really did eat a lot of sugar, huh

 

 **hoshie** : yea i think i might pass out in a minute my brain feels tingly

 

 **scoops:** is seriously no one gonna tell me about chan's crush on hyunwoo?

 

 **jeju boi:** i thought you knew about that lol

 **jeju boi** : he had a giant crush on hyunwoo in his first year of college 

 **jeju boi** : he would constantly get all starry eyed whenever he spoke to him 

 **jeju boi:** it was really cute tbh

 **jeju boi:** but then hyunwoo got a girlfriend and chan was like super grumpy for 2 weeks before he cheered up

 **jeju boi:** i thought everyone knew tbh

 

 **scoops:** WELL OBVIOUSLY NOT WTH

 **scoops** : why am i always so behind on things like this...

 

 **leon monmoo:** Hey, Soonyoung?

 

 **hoshie:** yea?

 

 **leon monmoo:** Are you okay?

 **leon monmoo:** You seem a little weird, no offence

 

 **hoshie:** yea im fine lol

 **hoshie:** i think sugar and not sleeping well has made my brain fizzle

 

_college boy logged on_

 

 **hoshie:** plus i havent eaten much today so i should probably have a big dinner

 **hoshie:** CHANNNN

 

 **college boy:** oh god

 

 **hoshie:** soooo????

 **hoshie** : are u gonna tell us abt ur crush orrrr?????

 

c **ollege boy:** ugh why not you guys arent gonna leave mea lone otherwise

 **college boy:** her name is yeri

 **college boy** : we have classes together and she sits next to me

 

 **angevil:** awe she already sounds adorable

 

 **college boy:** she is :(

 **college boy:** i've liked her for a few months now but i have no idea how to go any further with it

 

 **jeju boi** : You've liked her for a FEW MONTHS and you didnt tell us??? why?????

 

 **college boy:** Because i didnt feel like i had a chance with her but recently shes been super super nice and i feel like she likes me back and im really excited

 **college boy:** also seungkwan fuck you

 **college boy:** if seungcheol didnt know abt that why would you tell him you actually suck

 

 **jerry:** channnnn this is so cuuuuteee im gonna cry :(((

 

_**smileman dk changed college boy's name to lover boy** _

 

 **ickle pickle:** Send a picture!!

 

 **lover boy:** why lol

 

 **ickle pickle:** Come onnn 

 **ickle pickle:** I wanna see what your soulmate looks likeee

 

 **lover boy:** i have one from her insta

 **lover boy:** she's so cute :(

**lover boy:**

 

 **smileman dk:** MY UWUS

 

 **angevil:** she is really cute

 **angevil:** and she seems like a super sweet girl

 **angevil:** chan....

 **angevil:** You better ask her out next time you see her

 

 **lover boy** : what no lol

 **lover boy:** im not gonna do that

 **lover boy:** what if i embarrass myself

 **lover boy:** plus her friends scare me 

 **lover boy:** they look like if i made her cry once they'd make my life hell in the worst way

 

 **smileman dk:** ASK HER OUT CHANNIE!!

 **smileman dk:** u two would be so cute together!!

 **smileman dk** : plus seeing u all loved up is adorable uwu

 

 **scoops:** it is tbh

 **scoops** : but seriously if you really like her, just ask her out

 **scoops:** it doesnt have to be anything fancy

 **scoops:** it could just be getting lunch or coffee together

 

 **angevil:** ooh

 **angevil:** seungcheol hitting chan with his dating wisdom

 

 **scoops:** its hardly wisdom lol 

 

 **angevil:** do you guys know how many people this shit dated in high school and college before dating jhoon?

 

 **scoops:** you make it sound like i dated everyone haha

 

 **angevil:** he had a new girlfriend like every month

 **angevil:** it was insane

 **angevil:** never trust this man for dating advice

 

 **scoops:** jeonghan what the hell lol

 

 **smileman dk:** seriously??? cheol doesnt strike me as a player....

 

 **angevil:** he was a HUGE player before he started liking jihoon 

 **angevil:** it was like he saw this tiny 17 year old and just went 'whelp sex is for after marriage now'

 **angevil:** he went from 'your daughter calls me daddy too' to 'hello, i apologise for the vulgar things i said last time, sir'

 

 **producer:** legit why is everyone so fucking weird today

 

 **lover boy:** so wait

 **lover boy:** should i take cheol's advice or nah?

 **lover boy:** im confused

 

 **ickle pickle:** Just ask her out, Chan

 **ickle pickle:** You won't regret it, I bet.

 

* * *

 

**Wednesday 6:17 pm**

_aliens aren't a valid answer to 'what's up', hansol (2)_

 

 **space idiot:** how u doin at that shoot babe?

 

 **idiot in love with a space idiot:** ugh who thought that having a shoot past 2pm was a good idea

 **idiot in love with a space idiot:** solie my hands are cold :(

 

 **space idiot:** ik how to solve that 

 

 **idiot in love with a space idiot:** yea?

 

 **space idiot:** put them in my pants

 

 **idiot in love with a space idiot:** ugh i wish 

 **idiot in love with a space idiot:** im not even joking i dont want to be here

 

 **space idiot:** o-oh

 

 **idiot in love with a space idiot:** lol why are you stuttering over text that's weird

 

 **space idiot:** i wasnt expecting u to say that

 **space idiot:** i thought ud just call me an idiot and then leave it at that

 

 **idiot in love with a space idiot:** hansol, you are an idiot

 **idiot in love with a space idiot:** but so am i and I would really love to have my hands down your pants rn

 **idiot in love with a space idiot:** and i would REALLY love to have your hands down mine

 

 **space idiot:** dude dont do this to me that shoots ends in an hour i cant wauit that long

 

 **idiot in love with a space idiot:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

 

 **space idiot:** boo seungkwan u r an evil man

 

* * *

**Wednesday 10:31 pm**

_oof jihoon stubbed his toe what is cheol gonna suck now (4)_

 

_chinese meat is better than korean meat logged on_

 

_**chinese meat is better than korean meat changed his name to junhui uwu** _

 

 **junhui uwu:** guys i have something really important to say

 **junhui uwu:** hurry up come online i have something super important to say and i can assure u guys that it will benefit your lives

 

_stubbed toe logged on_

 

 **stubbed toe:** jesus i fucking hate this chat name

 **stubbed toe:** also what is it junhui

 

_actual crazy cat lady logged on_

 

 **junhui uwu:** i learnt some french today

 **junhui uwu:** bonjour, ca va bien?

 

 **stubbed toe:** fuck outta here with that shit i dont speak croissant

 

 **junhui uwu:** jihoon thats offensive :(

 

 **stubbed toe:** JiHoOn ThAtS oFfEnSiVe

 

 **actual crazy cat lady:** have any of you seen Soonyoung since this morning?

 **actual crazy cat lady:** he said he was spending some extra time at the cafe but he hasn't texted me back or answered my calls

 

 **stubbed toe:** he told me that he was going to hang out at Seokmin's after work

 

 **actual crazy cat lady:** but seokmin said he was at work still?

 **actual crazy cat lady:** Jun, can you text him real quick? See if he answers and if he says something different to what he's said to us.

 

 **junhui uwu:** okkiees

 

* * *

**Wednesday 10:52 pm**

_uwu team (2)_

 

 **jun:** hey soonyounggg whatcha doinnn?

 

 **bby soonyoung uwu:** not much lol why?

 

 **jun:** hmm no reason

 **jun:** where are you?

 **jun:** soonyoung?

 **jun:** soonie???

 

* * *

**Wednesday 11:12 pm**

_oof jihoon stubbed his toe what is cheol gonna suck now (4)_

 

 **junhui uwu:** omg im actually rlly scared i asked him where he was and he hasnt replied 

 

 **actual crazy cat lady:** what the hell is going on with him

 

 **stubbed toe** : i just tried to call him and he didnt pick up wtf

 

 **actual crazy cat lady:** i'm going to ask the group chat if they know anything

 

* * *

**Wednesday 11:23 pm**

_bros and dudes (13)_

 

_leon monmoo logged on_

_producer logged on_

_jerry logged on_

 

 **leon monmoo:** Hey, guys

 

_ickle pickle logged on_

 

 **leon monmoo:** Have any of you seen Soonyoung?

 

_angevil logged on_

_lover boy logged on_

 

 **producer:** he told me he was with seokmin but he won't answer jun when he asks where he is and he told wonwoo he's at work

 

 **jerry:** we're worried :(

 

 **angevil:** i havent heard anything from him for a while

 

 **lover boy:** same i havent heard anything from him since he was all weird in the gc earlier

 **lover boy** : i hope hes ok

 

 **leon monmoo:** Hm, me too

 **leon monmoo:** he's not usually like this

 **leon monmoo:** I really hope he hasn't hurt himself

 

_scoops logged on_

_jeju boi logged on_

 

 **jeju boi** : ? soonyoung told me he was at home

 **jeju boi** : it didnt seem weird so i didnt think to ask if he was actually there or not

 

 **leon monmoo:** Yeah he's definitely not at home

 **leon monmoo:** his room is empty

 

 **scoops:** have you tried asking seokmin?

 

 **leon monmoo** : Yea, seokmin thinks he's at work

 

_housewife logged on_

_drake stan logged on_

 

 **ickle pickle** : That is really weird

 **ickle pickle:** I really hope nothing happened

 **ickle pickle:** He seemed really weird earlier

 **ickle pickle:** Like, weirder than usual

 

_king of frogs logged on_

 

 **housewife:** yea same i mean usually hes weird but he was like SUPER weird when he getting chan to tell us about his crush

 **housewife:** plus he sent me a message an hour ago saying that im a super good friend and that he hopes I stay happy with wonwoo

 

 **lover boy:** actually yea same he sent me this weird message abt me being a good friend and that he hopes i find love soon

 

 **leon monmoo:** what the actual fuck

 **leon monmoo:** This is getting more and more worrying.

 

_smileman dk logged on_

 

 **jeju boi:** SEOKMIN

 **jeju boi** : What's going on with soonyoung???

 

 **leon monmoo:** Is he okay?

 **leon monmoo:** He's being really weird and won't tell us where he is

 

 **smileman dk:** guys dont freak out ok

 **smileman dk:** but soonyoung is in the hospital rn

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof george is back to his cliffhanger days 
> 
> ill update soon lol  
> also sorry if this sucks i'm busy with college atm so lifes kinda weird


	7. you can't punch an injured person, jihoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOOO I BE BACK ON THIS SHIT
> 
> lmao im sorry I left  
> I've just been kind of unmotivated to write anything really and I just couldn't bring myself to write a chapter of anything
> 
> I will be trying to write as many chapters as possible as soon as possible but tbh this will be very rocky since i'm busy with school and all that 
> 
>  
> 
> btw i turned 17 uwu my lucky number

**Wednesday 11:45 pm**

_bros and dudes (13)_

 

 **smileman dk:** but soonyoung is in the hospital rn

 

 **jeju boi:** WHAT

 

 **smileman dk:** but hes ok!! dont worry 

 **smileman dk:** hes just got a broken arm and a big bump on his head

 

 **producer:** how the HELL did he manage that?

 

 **smileman dk:** he passed out since he had a bit of a sugar high and he hasnt been sleeping or eating properly which im super annoyed by btw but to the point

 **smileman dk** : he fell and broke his arm

 **smileman dk** : dude found him on the street and called the hospital and then they called me cos my number is one of his emrgancy contacts

 

 **scoops** : is he okay????

 

 **smileman dk:** yea lol hes asleep rn

 **smileman dk:** i thought it would probs be a good idea to tell u guys

 

 **angevil:** i cannot believe soonyoung got a broken arm from being hyper

 **angevil:** he is the literal definition of a crack head

 

 **king of frogs:** lmao wtf 

 **king of frogs:** i mean im worried abt him but holy fuck dude

 **king of frogs:** well done soonyoung

 

 **jeju boi:** can we come and visit?

 

 **smileman dk:** not now cos its late and hes like dead asleep lmao

 **smileman dk:** they gave him stuff to numb the pain and hes been out like a baby since

 **smileman dk:** but if u wanna come round in the morning im sure hed love that

 

 **producer:** good cos i'm gonna punch him for being so stupid

 

 **angevil:** you can't punch an injured person, jihoon

 

 **producer:** fcking watch me

 

* * *

**Thursday 8:12 am**

 

 Soonyoung woke up to a blinding light that sent waves of pain through his throbbing head. It seemed even with the medication he was given to reduce the pain, his headache still persisted. It was only when he shifted to try to get out of the ray of sunlight that was coming in through the curtains that he realised that someone was sleeping on his chest, a head of familiar brown hair resting against the older man. 

The shifting had caused Seokmin to stir and he turned his head so he was facing Soonyoung, although he was still mostly asleep. Smiling, he lifted his uninjured hand and placed it on Seokmin's cheek, his thumb gently stroking the soft skin. Sometimes when Soonyoung looked at his boyfriend, he wondered what on Earth he did to deserve someone as beautiful, as kind, as funny, as- well, as perfect as Seokmin. But he never voiced those thoughts out loud as the younger of the two would go into a fit about how amazing Soonyoung was, which he appreciated, he really did, but he didn't think it was all true.

A grin spread across his face as Seokmin's eyes slowly fluttered open, beautiful brown sleepy eyes meeting his. "Morning, sleepy head," Soonyoung greeted, although his grin quickly fell when Seokmin suddenly sat up and smacked the older's thigh so hard, the room next door might have heard it. "What was that for?!" he practically shrieked, hissing as he rubbed the definite red mark on his thigh under the blanket.

"Don't scare me like that, Soonyoung! I thought something horrible had happened to you!" Seokmin was obviously trying to sound stern but, instead, he just sounded concerned, which broke Soonyoung's heart more than it would have if he was angry. "I was worried you might be like... dead or something..." his voice trailed off into a whisper as he leaned his forehead against Soonyoung's chest once again. 

Not really knowing what to do, and feeling way too guilty, Soonyoung placed a hand on Seokmin's head, mixing his fingers in with the soft locks. "I'm... sorry, babe," he started quietly. "I didn't mean to worry you, I promise. I-I don't know what came over me... Hah, maybe the stress of being a young business owner is getting to me," he tried to joke, chewing at his bottom lip as his eyes began to burn. Blinking the tears away as they came, he sighed, massaging Seokmin's head absentmindedly. "Next time I do something stupid, just slap me on the thigh again 'cause darn that hurt," he said, grinning when that got a small laugh out of Seokmin.

"I think Jihoon has that job since he already said last night when he comes to visit he's going to punch you," Seokmin explained, shifting so he could look at Soonyoung, a soft smile gracing his still sleepy features.

Soonyoung pouted, gesturing at his cast. "He wouldn't dare hit an injured man. He's not that evil." Even though he said that he wouldn't put it past Jihoon. His best friend was a kind person, but he didn't shy away from physical violence. Soonyoung smiled slightly as he remembered that time Jihoon beat up this bully because he called him fat and he started to cry. 

A comfortable silence filled the air, the two just enjoying each other's company, when Seokmin suddenly said, "I love you, Soonie." The injured man looked at his boyfriend in slight surprised before grinning, his full cheeks filling with a dark pink colour. Moving his hand so it was framing Seokmin's cheek like before, Soonyoung felt as his cheeks filled with colour as well and his grin only grew wider.

"I love you too, Min."

 

* * *

**Thursday 9:54 pm**

 

**h0shi._.m0shi**

****

_Liked by **won_wowi.e, d1no._chan** and **3,201 others**_

**h0shi._.m0shi** my favourite slaves uwu

_view all 321 comments_

**seok_mean** i would do anything for u uwu 

 **h0shi._.m0shi** @seok_mean even fight a dragon?

 **seok_mean** @h0shi._.m0shi i would fight a spider the size of a dragon for u 

 **h0shi._.m0shi** @seok_mean GASP my knight in shining armour UWU

 **w0_0zi** wtf

 

**m00n_prince**

_Liked by **d1no._chan** , **w0_0zi** and **12,532 others**_

**m00n_prince** I wonder if you're seeing this too

_view all 1561 comments_

 

**buy_my_.mixtapes**

_Liked by **h0shi._.m0shi, josh00a** and **2,745 others**_

**buy_my_.mixtapes** u want a snack?

_view all 156 comments_

**b00tiful** hansol what the hell

 **d1no._chan** WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY YOGURT

 **josh00a** yung mahn

 **buy_my_.mixtapes** @josh00a lol

 

**xu_mingha0**

_Liked by **1004_hannie, josh00a** and **23,438 others**_

**xu_mingha0** it's not as bright as it is with you

_view all 3975 comments_

 

* * *

**Friday 12:02 pm**

_bros and dudes (13)_

 

 **hoshie:** WHILE WE@RE ONTHE TOPIC I CANT BELIEVE U FULL ON PUNCHED ME YESTERDAY JIHOON

 

 **producer:** its what you get for being a dumbass

 **producer:** you should take better care of yourself

 **producer** : next time i'll break your other arm

 

**hoshie:**

 

 

 **producer** : whelp guess whos off to jail then

 

_angevil logged on_

 

 **ickle pickle:** So, Soonyoung, how are you feeling?

 

 **hoshie** : whelp other than my broken arm

 **hoshie:** my giant bruise on the other arm thx u jihoon

 

**producer:**

 

 **hoshie:** but other than that im all cuul 

 **hoshie:** min has been looking after me and honestly im just

**hoshie:**

**hoshie:** i am soin luv

 

 **angevil:** is seokmin on?

 

 **hoshie** : no hes asleep rn

 

 **jeju boi:** lol but its like 12pm

 

 **hoshie:** he a sleepy boy what can i say

 

_drake stan logged on_

 

 **hoshie:** HANSOL

 

 **drake stan:** ye

 

 **hoshie:** DID U BUY THIE THING

 

 **drake stan:** waht

 

 **hoshie** : the THING 

 **hoshie:** wink wink wink wink WInK  **W** i **n** K  **WINk** _wInK_

 

 **drake stan:** oooohh yea i got it

 

 **hoshie** : ayyyy good job my man

 

**jeju boi:**

**jeju boi:** what the heck? what thing?

 

 **housewife:** lmao is that bam bam

 

 **hoshie** : wHEL

 **hoshie:** its my hamster's birthday tmrw so im throwing a birthday party for him and you all need to bring gifts

 **hoshie:** but befor that i got my good man hansol to buy hima cake

 **hoshie:** show them bro

 

**drake stan:**

 

 **king of frogs:** that's beautiful

 

 **hoshie:** IKR

 

 **jeju boi** : hansol is that why you went to the shop

 **jeju boi:** you told me you were going to get milk

 

 **drake stan:** .... crap ik i forgot something

 

_drake stan logged off_

 

 **angevil:** wait, it's your hamster's birthday?

 **angevil:** hamsters can't even have cake what

 

 **hoshie:** well yea obviously thats why im making him a tiny carrot cake

 

 **ickle pickle:** What is your hamster's name again?

 

 **hoshie:** Esteban Julió Ricardo Montoya de la Rosa Ramírez II

 **hoshie:** Julió for short tho

 

_jerry logged on_

 

 **hoshie** : OMG JUN I JUST REALISED U CANT COME TO JULIÓS BIRTHDAY

 

 **jerry:** WHAT NO I WANNACOME

 

 **hoshie** : this si so sad :(

 

 **jerry:** il send a card :((

 

 **hoshie:** ok ill tell him :(

 **hoshie** : U ALL NEED TO BBRING GIFTS

 

 **king of frogs** : what do you get a hamster?

 

 **hoshie:** um? hamster toys? hamster clothes? 

 **hoshie** : hamster stuff?

 

 **king of frogs:** oh yea ig u right lemme just get into my stash of hamster stuff what

 

 **hoshie:** anything is fine tbh hes not picky

 

 **producer:** yeah because he's a hamster

 

 **hoshie** : UM NO

 **hoshie:** because i raised him to be greatful for everything

 **hoshie:** bc im a good parent  >:(

 

 **producer:** right

 

 **jeju boi:** i'll bring a gift 

 **jeju boi** : there's a shop near where i live that sells doll clothes 

 **jeju boi:** i'm sure they have some stuff that could fit a hamster

 

 **hoshie:** awesome!1!

 **hoshie:** just make sure its big bc hes kinda fat

 

 **jeju boi:** lol ok

 

* * *

**Friday 7:23 pm**

 

**h0shi._.m0shi**

_liked by **m00n_prince, seok_mean,** and **4,542 others**_

**h0shi._.m0shi** Julió rlly enjoyed his birthday today uwu thanks everyone for coming

_view 236 comments_

**seok_mean** our baby looks so cute uwu 

 **m00n_prince** my card should be there soon julió!! I didn't forget abt you!!!

 **s_coops** @w0_0zi

 **w0_0zi** @s_coops we're not getting a pet seungcheol

 **s_coops** :(

 

**ta11m1ng**

_liked by **b00tiful, d1no._chan** and **12,659 others**_

**ta11m1ng** date night @won_wowi.e

_view all 2745 comments_

**h0shi._.m0shi** I CANT BELIEVE U TWO MISSED JULIÓS BIRTHDAY FOR A DATE HORRIBLE FRIENDS HE WAS EXCITED TO SEE U AS WELL

 **won_wowi.e** That was today? @h0shi._.m0shi

 

 

* * *

**Sunday 4:50 pm**

_bros and dudes (13)_

 

_scoops logged on_

 

 **scoops:** GUYS GET WHAT ME AND JIHHON JUST GOT

 

_jerry logged on_

_jeju boi logged on_

_drake stan logged on_

_hoshie logged on_

 

 **hoshie** : IS IT A PET

 

 **scoops:** YOU BET YOUR ASS IT IS

 

 **jeju boi** : BUT I THOUGHT JIHOON DIDNT WANT A PET

 

 **hoshie:** ig not even jihoon can resist seungcheols puppy dog eyes

 

_producer logged on_

 

 **scoops:** JIHOON IM GONNA INTRODUCE OUR BABY GIRL

 

 **producer** : shut up soonyoung i can resist cheol's puppy dog eyes

 

 **jeju boi** : right sure 

 

 **hoshie:** if u say so

 

 **jerry:** lmao liar

 

 **producer:** whatever 

 **producer:** everyone say hello to our dog

 

**scoops:**

****

**scoops:** SUNFLOWER

 

 **hoshie:** AWWWW SHES SO CUTE

**hoshie:**

 

 **jeju boi** : A PURE BBYYYY

 **jeju boi** :

 

_housewife logged on_

_king of frogs logged on_

 

 **housewife:** OMG THAT DOG IS SO CUTE

 **housewife:** OMGGG YOU NAMED HER SUNFLOWER??? 

 **housewife:** i might actually cry

 

**king of frogs:**

**king of frogs:**

**king of frogs:**

 

 **producer:** she is pretty cute

 

 **hoshie:** AHH NOW JIHOON IS EING SOFT IM GONNA FALL AND BREAK MY OThER ArM

 


	8. wow gyu thats a whole lotta leg

**Tuesday 6:41 pm**

 

_bestest of friends (2)_

 

 **hamsta:** uwu seokmin got me a furby to say sorry for slapping my leg rlly hard when i was in hospital

 

 **cat:** ew why would you want a furby those things are evil

 

 **hamsta:** shut up wonwoo no theyre not my furby is a beautiful pure baby

 

 **cat:** yeah well if you ever wake up one day and all the doors and windows and locked and your furby is on the sofa with a knife don't come to me screaming

 **cat** : hey?

 **cat:** I didn't mean it, don't get upset

 **cat:** Soonyoung?

 

 **hamsta:** there is no soonyoung

**hamsta:**

**hamsta:** only furby

 

* * *

**Tuesday 9:04 pm**

_bros and dudes (12)_

 

 **lover boy:** i sat next to her and she smiled at me and i smiled back and then her smile got even wider and i wanted to just cuddl e her soO fricking hARd

 

 **angevil:** i swear to god chan if you don't ask this girl out i'm going to burst into your college and ask her out for you

 

 **lover boy:** IM WORKING UP THE COURAGE OK

 **lover boy:** her friends scare me ok

 **lover boy:** especially her friend irene 

 **lover boy:** she glares at me when im near and it scares me :(

 

 **angevil:** honestly sometimes I'm glad i'm gay because women terrify me

 

 **king of frogs:** same tbh

 

_scoops logged on_

 

 **leon monmoo:** hey do you wanna see my cat?

 

 **producer:** no

 

 **leon monmoo:** too bad

**leon monmoo:**

 

 **drake stan** : awe 

 

 **angevil:** thats the ugliest cat ive ever seen 

 

**leon monmoo:**

 

 **scoops:** hey guys quick question

 

 **hoshie:** Yes, Father?

 

 **scoops:** lol what 

 **scoops:** so right I know clothes aren't gendered and all that but

 **scoops:** if you were to like put your boyfriend in girls clothes what outfits would you choose?

 

**smileman dk:**

**smileman dk:**

 

 **hoshie** : u want me to wear a dress??

 

 **smileman dk** : u would look adorable in a dress :(

 

 **hoshie:** rlly? :(

 

 **smileman dk:** yea :(

 

**jerry:**

**jerry:**

**jerry:**

 

 **king of frogs:** what

 

 **jerry:** babe you should wear fishnets

 

 **king of frogs:** ok?

 

**drake stan:**

**housewife:**

**housewife:**

**housewife:**

 

 **angevil:** josh would look cute in this

**angevil:**

 

 **Joshooa:** Heck yeah, I would.

 

 **producer:** what the fuck 

 **producer** : why were you guys so prepared for that question?

 

 **jerry:** we had a group chat lol

 

 **producer** : abt what girl clothes you want your boyfriend to wear?

 

 **jerry:** yea? you got a problem with that jihoon? you wanna fight it out? i'll fly to korea if i have to i mean u WaNnA GO?

 

 **hoshie:** wow gyu thats a whole lotta leg

 

 **housewife** : what can i say

 **housewife:** even if they are hairy af wonwoo has some beautiful legs

 

 **jeju boi:** i mean,,

 **jeju boi** : he is like 90% leg

 

 **hoshie:** TRU

**hoshie:**

**hoshie:**

****

**hoshie:** he a leggy boy

 

 **scoops:** wait you guys had a group chat without me?

 

 **jerry:** not to be mean cheol

 **jerry:** but you kinda sorta suck at fashion

 

 **scoops:** Wha

 **scoops:** no i dont!

 

 **drake stan** : you kinda do dude

 

 **scoops** : VERNON YOURE MEANT TO BE MY FRIEND

 

 **housewife:** you would have probably chosen something like this

**housewife:**

 

 **king of frogs:** LMAO WTF 

 **king of frogs:** box dress

 **king of frogs:** i cant stop lagughing im cryig

 

 **scoops:** WELL ACTUALLY YOURE WRONG BC I THOUGHT ABT IT BEFORE I ASKED AND

**scoops:**

**scoops:** i just asked you guys to see if i was weird for thinking jihoon would look cute in a skirt 

 

 **producer:** you're definitely weird

 

 **scoops:** but youd look cute in a skirt :( youve got such cute legs

 

 **producer:** I mean, yeah, I would but you're still weird

 

 **hoshie:** THE CONFIDENCE

 

 **smileman dk:** IM SHOOKTH

 

 **jeju boi:** IVE FALLEN AND I CANT GET BACK UP

 

**king of frogs:**

 

* * *

**Tuesday 11:03 pm**

_aliens aren't a valid answer to 'what's up', hansol (2)_

 

 **space idiot:** i love cereal

 

 **idiot in love with a space idiot:** same

 

 **space idiot:** well ig we have to make out now

 

 **idiot in love with a space idiot:** whELP can't argue with that logic 

 

 **space idiot:** ill be there in 10

 

**idiot in love with a space idiot:**

 

**space idiot:**


End file.
